Deux Lumières Dans Les Ténèbres!
by xGothicAngel
Summary: Elena est en danger...Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Klaus est en chemin et les frères Salvatore n'arriveront pas a assurés totalement sa sécurité. Mais sinon tout est normal a Mystic Falls...mise a part ces deux nouvelles étudiantes.
1. Prologue

_**Une Lumière Dans Les Ténèbres.**_

**Résumé :**

**Elena est en danger...Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Klaus est en chemin et les frères Salvatore n'arriveront pas a assurés totalement sa sécurité. Mais sinon tout est normal a Mystic Falls...mise a part ces deux nouvelles étudiantes.**

**Prologue :**

**Le soleil commençait a se lever sur Mystic Falls et dans une maison parmi tant d'autres un réveil sonna. La jeune fille abattit sa main sur l'objet bruyant qui cessa de sonner. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bains. Elle vérifia que la porte communiquant avec la chambre de son frère était belle et bien fermé avant de prendre sa douche. Elle s'habilla simplement , pris ses affaires de cours et descendit dans la cuisine.**

**- Alors Elena ça va ce matin ? Questionna sa tante**

**- Très bien et toi ? Répondit la jeune fille**

**- Bien! Par contre dit a ton frère de se grouiller ou vous allez être en retard en cours!**

**Celui-ci descendit justement , et sans prendre le temps de saluer sa tante et sa sœur partit au lycée. Elena ne tarda pas a faire de même. Elle commença a marcher en direction de son lycée lorsque une voiture rouge s'arrêta a coté d'elle. Le jeune homme la pria de monter. Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle monta et embrassa le conducteur.**

**- Bonjour ma princesse dit le jeune homme un sourire au lèvres**

**- Bonjour mon prince plaisanta Elena**

**- Prête a aller en cours ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Stefan! Ce n'est pas parce que le plus puissant de tout les vampires en a après moi que je n'irais pas en cours avec le sourire ironisa la jeune fille.**

**Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Une fois arrivé ils descendirent de la voiture. Elena retrouva cependant un peu le sourire en voyant Bonnie et Caroline. Ces dernières souriants malgré tout. Elles discutèrent pendant que Stefan restait en arrière. Mais la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit rapidement. Leur professeur les fit entrer en classe , les fit s'installer et attendit d'avoir toute l'attention sur lui.**

**- Bien! Tout d'abord bonjour a vous! Les salua le professeur.**

**- Bonjour professeur! Répondirent les élèves en cœur  
**

**- Bien je voudrais vous annoncer que aujourd'hui nous accueillons deux nouvelles élèves! Elle viennent d'arriver a Mystic Falls et je compte sur vous pour les accueillir comme il se doit! Bien je vais les faire entrer! **

**Il se dirigea vers la porte , l'ouvrit et laissa passer deux jeunes filles. **

**- Bon je vous présente Alexia et Alyson Carter.**

**Elena ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ces deux filles ne débarquait pas vraiment dans le meilleur moment de la saison.**


	2. 1 Comme Le Feu & La Glace

_**Chapitre 1 : Comme Le Feu & La Glace : **_

**Les deux jeune filles entrèrent. Le professeur précisa seulement qu'elle était jumelles et qu'elle avait sauté deux classes ce qui expliquait le fait qu'elles n'étaient âgées que de 16 ans.**

**Elena ne put s'empêcher de les détailler. Ce disant que si elle ne le savait pas déjà elle aurait du mal a ce dire que ces deux filles était jumelle. L'une d'elle , Alyson , était blonde, les yeux d'un vert émeraude magnifique, elle était de taille moyenne ses cheveux s'arrêtait au dessus des ses épaule, formant de magnifique boucle. Elena ne put réprimer un frisson en se disant que ses cheveux était bouclé exactement comme Katherine. Elle était habillé d'un haut vert s'accordant a ses yeux, un jeans slim noir et des ballerines a petits talons vertes avec un ruban noir sur le dessus. Elle était maquillé simplement, un simple trait de crayon sous les yeux et du mascara. Son cou était orné d'un collier avec un pendentif en forme de cœur de couleur vert. Elle regardait la classe avec une lueur d'appréhension et de stress dans les yeux. Elena arrêta de la fixer pour se concentrer sur sa sœur. Le parfait contraire, des cheveux noirs de jais qui lui tombaient sous les épaules , lisse cette fois. Alexia était plus grande que sa sœur, ses yeux était aussi noirs que ces cheveux , tellement noir qu 'Elena ne pouvait même pas voir ses pupilles. Elle était vêtu d'un débardeur noir lacés sur le devant comme un corset mais de vue on pouvait deviner qu'il n'était pas serré, une mini-jupe noir avec deux crâne dessiné et une chaine pendait sur le coté, un leggings déchiqueter et des grosses bottes noires a semelle compensé. Ses yeux encerclé de noir, assombrissait encore plus son regard.A son bras, un bracelet a piques et a son cou, un tour de cou ornée d'une croix noire. Alexia contrairement a sa sœur fixait la classe d'un air arrogant avec un sourire en coin. Elena ne put s'empêcher de la comparer a Damon. Même sourire et même air arrogant. Le professeur leurs désigna leurs places et une fois les deux nouvelles assises, le cour prit son cours normale. **

**Arriva l'heure de la cafétéria. Elena et ses amis ayant déjà mangé attendait, assis par terre en discutant joyeusement. Dans ces moment là Elena avait du mal a croire qu'un vampire lui voulait du mal. Elena plongea dans ses pensées et était tellement absorbé qu'elle ne vit pas Bonnie arrivé avec Alyson. Bonnie s'assit mais Alyson n'osa pas. **

**- Tu peux t'asseoir avec nous! On ne va pas te manger, plaisanta Stefan**

**La jeune fille s'assit enfin mais sans ce a l'aise pour autant. **

**- Tu ne reste pas avec ta sœur ? Questionna Elena**

**- Comment dire... Ma sœur et moi on n'est comme le feu et la glace! On se déteste...Je ne peux pas la supporter elle et son caractère arrogant! **

**- Elle n'est pas si horrible que ça, si ? Questionna a son tour Bonnie**

**- Si! Je peux vous assurez que jamais de votre vie vous rencontrerez une fille comme Alex! Répondit la jeune fille , Elle peut être sympa des fois mais c'est rare...Un jour elle peut être la grande soeur que vous rêvez d'avoir et le lendemain elle peut vous faire un coup de salope! Elle est égoïste! Elle n 'accepte de vous aidez que si sa peut aller en sa faveur! Et puis le truc que je ne peux vraiment pas supporter! C'est ce sourire en coin et sarcastique! Elle est d'un cynisme! On ne peut jamais parler sérieusement avec elle.**

**- Elle me rappelle quelqu'un ironisa Stefan**

**Elena se tourna vers lui. Elle aussi. Se disant qu'Alex avait tout pour bien s'entendre avec Damon.**

**- Attend! T'as dit grande sœur ? Mais vous n'êtes pas jumelles ? S'étonna Matt**

**- Si si mais elle est née 1h avant moi!**

**- Wow! 1H de différence ? S'étonna Caroline**

**- Oui, d'ailleurs notre mère a faillit ne pas y survivre! Expliqua la blonde**

**Ils continuèrent de parler. Elena essayait d'ignorer la paire d'yeux noir qui les fixaient d'un coin de la cour. Elena se retournait souvent vers Alex pour croiser ses yeux mais a chaque fois qu'elle la regardait, la jeune fille plongeait son regard dans son livre. Bientôt ils durent retourner en cours. Mais la fin de la journée arriva vite aussi. Elena insista pour rentrer seule à pieds. Stefan rentra donc seul en voiture. Caroline raccompagnait Matt et Bonnie avait proposer a Alyson de la déposer chez elle. Alyson étant devenue leur amie maintenant. Elena mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreille et mit la musique mais pas fort. Juste assez pour avoir un bruit de fond. Elle entendit bientôt des pas derrière elle qui la rattrapèrent rapidement. En se retournant elle vit Alex. **

**- Hey tu es Alex! La sœur de...**

**- Ouais d'Alyson! La coupa la jeune fille**

**- Alors sa va le lycée tu t'en sors ? Questionna poliment Elena**

**- Tu me parle ? Demanda Alex avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix**

**- Pourquoi je ne te parlerais pas ?**

**- Ben je pense que ma sœur vous a mis au courant de faire attention! Je suis la méchante sœur! Celle qu'il ne faut pas approcher! Ironisa Alex**

**- Ben tu m'as l'air sympa! Répliqua Elena**

**- Les apparences sont trompeuses! La prévint la jeune**

**Elena voulut lui répliquer quelque chose mais lorsque elle se tourna vers elle, elle avait disparu. Elena rentra donc chez elle, se disant que cette Alex ressemblait beaucoup a Damon...en caractère surtout! Mais une pensée était entré dans sa tête et refusait d'en sortir! Alexia et Alyson étaient comme les frère Salvatore...Alyson, douce, prévenante et protectrice comme Stefan alors qu'Alex était sarcastique, cynique, égoïste par moment comme Damon.**

**Comme le feu et la glace...**

Court je sais mais c'est pour vraiment bien présentez tout le monde ;P


	3. 2 Comme Une Impression De DéjàVu

Coucou! donc voilà la suite! Désolé de ne pas l'avoir mis plus tôt! J'ai eu quelque soucis au collège =S! Donc voilà et merci pour vos reviews! Pour remerciez chaque personne comme il faut ... (pas sûr que je le fasse a chaque fois mais bon ;P) Alors merci a NinaGalina, heureuse que ça te plaise =D ; 02melanienie,heureuse que ça te plaise aussi et en espérant que ton avis ne changera pas =D ; D'Jane, merci pour tes conseil! Je ne suis pas encore super douée pour les dialogue donc merci de me dire comme faire! Je vais tous faire pour m'améliorer! Et puis Cheyma, heureuse que sa te plaise ;P

_**Comme Une Impression De Déjà-Vu...**_

**Le réveil sonna, brutal. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de chercher à l'éteindre, elle sortit juste le bras des couverture et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur. Elle ouvrit alors ses deux yeux noirs. Intérieurement elle maudit sa sœur. Dans quels ennuies Alyson l'avait encore entrainée ? Mais elle finit par se lever. Elle passa devant son miroir pour se diriger vers son armoire. Elle en sortit une tunique noire avec une chaîne traversant le buste. Elle l'enfila ainsi que son leggings favori. Puis elle mit ses bottes noires pour aller se maquiller. Elle mit du crayon autour de ses yeux, du mascara et mis du rouge à lèvres noir. Elle se coiffa rapidement les cheveux, se les lissant au passage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, a son reflet. Elle était parfaite. Elle n'avait jamais compris sa sœur et sa modestie légendaire! Elle se trouvait sublime et ne comptait pas cacher aux autres le fond de ses pensées! Elle mis du vernis a ongle noir et enfin elle mit son collier et son bracelet a piques. Vérifiant qu'elle portait sa bague porte bonheurs avant d'ouvrir les volets pour laisser le soleil de ce matin de mai éblouir sa chambre. Elle finit par descendre. Saluant rapidement sa sœur et ses parents. « Si on peut appeler ça des parents» pensa la jeune fille en affichant son éternel sourire en coin. Elle s'assit engloutissant ses céréales pour aller chercher sa veste en cuir...noire bien évidemment! Alyson la rejoignit et elles partirent ensemble vers le lycée. **

**- Et bien **_**petite**_** sœur tu ne parle pas beaucoup ce matin! ironisa Alex en insistant bien sur le « petite ».**

**- Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi! répliqua sa sœur.**

**- WOW! Est-ce que sainte Alyson se rebellerais ? Se moqua Alex**

**Elles arrivèrent rapidement au lycée, Alyson laissa Alexia pour rejoindre Elena et les autres. « Mais bien-sur Mlle Alyson s'est déjà trouvés des amis! » Alexia les regarda, détaillant cette grande blonde et son air de « Je suis la plus belle », Caroline avait elle entendu lors de l'un de leurs cours, puis ce grand blond qui couvait Elena du regard en même temps qu'il tenait Caroline par la taille « Ah oui! Matt! », aussi cette fille qui avait toujours un air étrange comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules « Attend un nom assez bizarre...Bonnie! » Et puis elle regarda Elena, « C'est dingue comme elle... » mais elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête pour se concentrer sur Stefan, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, elle le fixait toujours, son sourire en coin s'élargissant alors que lui ne remarquait même pas ces deux yeux le fixant de l'autre coté de la route.**

**- Désolé pour toi petite, mais il est déjà pris! ironisa une voix à coté d'elle**

**- J'avais cru le comprendre! Mais il ne m'intéresse pas! Répondit-elle en se tournant vers les deux yeux bleus azur qui la fixait.**

**- Quoi ? Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? lui lança encore le jeune homme a coté d'elle**

**- C'est pas sa... mais trop sage pour moi, répliqua-t-elle le même sourire en coin qu'au début.**

**- T'as bien raison, enfaite moi c'est...**

**- Damon Salvatore! Le frère de Stefan Salvatore! Je sais! Le coupa-t-elle avant de traverser sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. **

**Damon continua de la fixer tout le long du chemin qui la séparait de la cour de l'établissement. Comment savait-elle son nom ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression de la connaître ? Une impression de déjà-vu l'avait saisi lorsqu'il lui avait parler. Il resta là, pantois, cinq six minutes avant de repartir vers la pension. Mais dans son esprit il cherchait toujours ****où il avait vu cette fille. **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Elena marchait vers chez elle quand, exactement comme la veille, Alex la rattrapa. **

**- Alors cette journée ? Demanda Elena comme si cette conversation était ce qu'il y avait de plus normale.**

**- Pourquoi t'obstines tu a me parler alors que je montre, du moins je l'espère, que je n'en ais pas envie ? Demanda Alex une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.**

**- Je sais pas... comme ça, mais si sa te dérange j'arrête! **

**- Génial! S'exclama Alex ironiquement.**

**Elles continuèrent de marcher en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Elena réessaya de lancer la conversation.**

**- Pourquoi est-tu comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**- Comment ça, comme ça ? Demanda aussi Alex**

**- Et bien, aussi froide et distante avec les autres ? **

**- C'est dans ma nature! J'ai toujours été comme ça et je ne compte pas changer! Répondit simplement Alex.**

**Elena voulut lui répliquer qu'un jour où l'autre, tout le monde change, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la jeune fille, elle avait tout comme la veille, disparut.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Lorque Stefan rentra dans la pension, il trouva Damon assit sur le canapé, un verre de sang en main, l'air de réfléchir comme un dingue. Et puis sans prévenir, il abbatit son poing sur la table en s'exclamant « Mais bien sûr! » Il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée.**

**- Eh! Où va tu ? Lui demanda Stefan**

**- Régler une affaire importante! Lui répondit Damon a la hâte.**

**Il sortit rapidement et monta dans sa voiture. Il se rapellait maintenant! Comment avait-il pu oublier ?**


	4. 3 Un simple battement de coeur!

Merci pour vos reviews! Et D'jane la réponse a ta question est non! Cette fiction n'as rien a voir avec mon O.S!

_**Un simple battement de cœur!**_

**Elena sonna. Elle était invitée chez les jumelles. Alyson l'avait invitée pour être précis! Elle lui avait demander de l'aide pour rattraper quelques cours qu'elle ne comprenait. C'est une femme de taille moyenne qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux aussi, elle lui sourit avant de l'inviter à entrer.**

**- Je viens voir Alyson, dit Elena**

**- Elle est dans le salon! C'est tout droit, lui répondit la femme en souriant.**

**- Merci! **

**Elle alla dans le salon et trouva Alyson assise dans le canapé.**

**- Salut Elena! Assied-toi, tu veux quelque chose a boire ? Lui demanda la blonde**

**- Non ça ira merci!**

**Alex entra à ce moment dans le salon. Elena lui sourit mais Alex ignora son sourire. L'ainée se tourna vers sa sœur, son éternel sourire en coin collé au lèvres. Elena se dit que si elle mettait Alex et Damon côte a côte lorsque qu'ils faisaient leurs sourire on pourrait les prendre pour des frères et sœur.**

**- Quoi ? Demanda froidement Alyson en voyant sa sœur la fixer comme ça**

**- Non je me disais que ma petite sœur devient sérieuse! C'est nouveau pour moi, ironisa la jeune fille faisant mine d'avoir une larmes qui coulait sur sa joue.**

**- Je ne suis pas comme toi! Et je ne le serais jamais Alex!**

**- Au mais si tu es comme moi _petite_ sœur! Tu ne pourra pas le renier _éternellement_!**

**Elena fixait les deux sœurs en ayant l'impression qu'elles ne parlaient de ce dont elles donnaient l'impression de parler. **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Damon était rester immobile plus de 10 minutes depuis qu'il était arrivé devant cette maison. Il voulait parler a cette fille mais il entendit, grâce a sa super ouïe de vampire, qu'Elena était présente. Mais il se décida quand même a sonner. Une femme vint lui ouvrir. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait parler a sa « fille ». Elle l'invita a entrer. **

**- Elles sont dans le salon! Moi je dois y allez! Dit-elle a Damon, LES FILLES J'Y VAIS! Hurla-t-elle à l'intention de ses filles**

**Damon se dirigea sans bruit vers le salon. Ils les vît, Alyson et Elena sur le canapé face à lui mais elles ne parurent pas le remarquer, Alyson avait les yeux en colère braquer sur sa sœur et Elena les observait avec attention. Alex s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et se tourna vers lui. Cela lui enleva son dernier doute, alors il se riva à vitesse vampirique sur l'adolescente, la plaquant contre le mur. **

**- Damon! Mais tu es dingue! S'exclama Elena**

**- Mais Elena se sont des vampires!**

**Alex avait un air horrifié. Elle fixait Damon, l'implorant du regard de la lâcher. **

**- Mais non! Ce sont des humaines Damon!**

**Et là Damon remarqua ce qu'il n'avait pas remarquer avant...les battements de cœur rapide, trop rapide d'Alex. Il la relâcha alors qu'elle poussait un soupir de soulagement.**

**- Bien joué Damon! On leurs dit quoi maintenant ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa ma princesse! Lui répondit Damon, son sourire narquois au lèvres.**

**Il prit le menton d'Alex entre ses doigt, la forçant a le regarder. **

**- Tu vas oublier que je t'ai attaqué, tu te souviendras que je suis venue demander une chose importante a Elena et c'est tout! Murmura Damon alors qu'Alex acquiesçait.**

**Après avoir fait de même avec Alyson, il partit. Elena ne resta pas non plus. Prétextant avoir reçu un SMS de Jenna lui demandant de rentrer au plus vite. Elle sortit donc de la maison et trouva Damon adossé au mur, un pied replié et posé sur celui-ci avec son sourire en coins au lèvres.**

**- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Damon! S'énerva Elena**

**- Mais tu viens de le faire pourtant! Répondit Damon moqueur**

**- Fiche le camp! Tu aurais pu la tuer!**

**- Mais je pensais la connaître! Elle me faisait penser a une ancienne...il déglutit avant d'ajouter...Amie**

**- Toi avoir une amie ? Ironisa Elena**

**- Une très bonne amie même! Répliqua Damon**

**- Sa ne change rien Damon! Je te hais! D'accord ? **

**- Sa je l'avais compris!**

**- Et bien alors laisse moi! **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alex était a la fenêtre du salon, observant Damon et Elena, un sourire encore plus narquois que d'habitude au lèvre. Après toutes ses années, il n'avait donc pas changé, toujours aussi facile de lui faire croire ce que l'on voulait. Elle était fière d'elle. Elle l'avait trompé!**


	5. 4 Pas si ordinaire que ça!

_**Pas Si Ordinaire Que ça!**_

**Elle ouvrit les yeux et bailla. Elle regarda l'heure, 10h30. Elle décida de se lever. Elle allait sortir de sa chambre lorsqu'elle sentit que son collier porte-bonheur manquait à l'appel. Elle ne l'enlevait pourtant jamais, même pas pour dormir! Elle fouilla dans sa chambre, l'obscurité ne la dérangeant pas. « Je te jure Alex que si c'est encore une de tes mauvaises blagues tu va vite passée six pieds sous terre » Cette pensée lui échappa car elle savait que Alex était du genre à faire ce genre de blague mais ces doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle retrouva son collier au fond de son lit. Elle remit son collier et sortit. Elle descendit pour trouver ses parents autour de la table, mangeant leur petit-déjeuner.**

**- Bonjour ma puce! Bien dormis ? Lui demanda doucement sa mère**

**- Oui maman très bien même! Alex n'est pas encore debout ?**

**- Si si! Mais elle est allée se balader! **

**- Très bien! Au faites est-ce que je peux aller en ville, faire du shopping avec une amie cette après-midi ?**

**- Oui ma puce mais tu emmène ta sœur avec!**

**- Si elle veut! Tu sais très bien qu'Alex n'est pas très sociable!**

**- Laisse lui une chance! C'est son caractère je sais mais bon on peut toujours espérer un changement!**

**Alyson sourit à cette remarque. Alex changer ? Même pas en rêve! Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'Alex tenait trop a son caractère pour le changer! Même si souvent a cause de ce fichu caractère elle s'attirait des ennuis! Hier en était la preuve... Mais ses pensées furent stoppées par l'arrivé d'Alex dans la cuisine. « Pour une fois elle est habillé normalement! » Alex portait des baskets noirs, un slim bleu foncé et un tee-shirt noir avec son irremplaçable veste en cuir. « Sa doit faire des siècles qu'elle l'a! » ironisa Alyson dans sa tête. **

**- Alex tu viens avec nous faire du shopping cet après-midi ? Demanda Alyson tout en priant pour que sa sœur dise non**

**- Nous ? Questionna Alex**

**- Elena et moi!**

**- Ah oui ta nouvelle meilleure amie! Et bien juste pour t'énerver je vais dire oui!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Elena finissait de se préparer. Elle devait rejoindre Alyson devant chez elle. Journée Shopping, au centre ville. Elle passa un dernier coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, attrapa ses clés et fonça chez Alyson.**

_**Quelques Heures Plus-tard :**_

**Elles avaient déjà fait plusieurs magasins. Elena avait discuté avec Alex dans un magasin où Alyson avait mis du temps a essayer une robe. Elena avait apprécier lui parler, se disant que par moment elle pouvait vraiment être sympa. Mais la nuit venait de tomber et elles devaient toutes rentrer. Elles firent le chemin inverses lorsqu'Elena s'arrêta devant une ruelle.**

**- Les filles attendez! Il y a un homme a terre! S'écria Elena**

**Elena alla dans la rue, suivit d'Alyson, Alex étant restée en retrait. « Je le sens mal » pensa la jeune fille pour elle-même avant de suivre les autres. Elena s'agenouilla au-dessus de l'homme qui avait les yeux fermé alors qu'Alyson fit de même. Alex restait debout, elle avait un mauvais pressentiments, qui se confirma lorsqu'elles furent entourés par trois hommes et que l'homme a terre ouvrit subitement les siens. Elena retint un cri lorsqu'elle vit les yeux rouges et entourés de veine de l'homme. Il lui sourit faisant apparaître ses crocs blancs. Elena se releva d'un bond, remarquant les 3 autres hommes autour d'elles.**

**- C'est pas prudent de se balader en pleine nuit dans une ville réputés pour être habitée par des vampires! Se moqua un premier**

**- Pas prudent du tout! Ricana le deuxième dévoilant lui aussi ses crocs**

**- Tu t'occupe de la blonde et de la brune! Je prends la dernière!**

**Le vampire avait dit sa avant de bondir a vitesse vampirique sur Alex. Elena hurla avant de voir le vampire heurter le mur d'en face, Alex s'étant déplacer a vitesse vampirique elle aussi de l'autre coté. Elena la regarda étrangement, encore plus lorsque le vampire réessaya d'attraper Alex, il fut alors projeter sur le mur. Elena fixa Alex et c'est là qu'elle le vit... son visage, le visage d'Alex avait perdu toute trace d'humanité, les yeux rouges et entourés de petites veine et des crocs brillant dans sa bouche. Elle bondit sur les autres vampires. Elena voulut voir où était Alyson mais elle la trouva au cotés de sa sœur, avec sur le visage la même expression qu'Alex. Damon avait donc raison...c'était des vampires! Elena essaya de se concentrer sur la scène mais un des quatre hommes s'approchait d'elle en souriant, lui était humain. Au moment où il allait l'attraper il fut projeter en arrière. Elena regarda et vit...Damon! Mais que faisait-il ici ? Elle regarda derrière lui et vit les 3 vampires a terre, un pieu dans le cœur. Alex se tourna vers l'humain qui tremblait dans un coin. **

**- Attend Alex! Il est peut-être sous hypnose! Suggéra Alyson alors que sa sœur se rapprochait dangereusement de l'homme**

**- Je ne suis pas sous hypnose! Ils ont promis de me transformer si je les aidais a chasser ce soir!**

**- Tu voulais mourir ? Tu voulais mourir pour devenir vampire ? Demanda Alex, un sourire plus que narquois scotché au lèvres**

**- Oui! Je le voulait plus que tout! Répondit sincèrement l'homme**

**- Et bien je peux t'aider !**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Enfin seulement a mourir!**

**Alex avait dit ça en sautant sur l'humain. Sa sœur lui hurla de ne pas le faire mais c'était trop tard, Alex se retourna vers eux. Laissant tomber le corps inerte de l'homme parterre alors qu'elle léchait le sang dégoulinant de ses lèvres. Damon la regarda en souriant.**

**- Alex! Qu'a tu encore inventer comme plan pour être ici ? Lui demanda-t-il**

**- Damon! Heureuse de te revoir! Lui répondit-elle , son sourire s'élargissant encore plus.**

Et voilà! Reviews s'il vous plait ? Donc voilà! Alors des vampires ? ;P A bientôt tout le monde!**  
**


	6. 5 Anciennes Connaissances

**_Anciennes Connaissances!_**

_**- Alex! Qu'a tu encore inventer comme plan pour être ici ? Lui demanda-t-il**_

_**- Damon! Heureuse de te revoir! Lui répondit-elle , son sourire s'élargissant encore plus.**_

**- Attendez là! Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Elena**

**- On est pour ainsi dire... d'anciennes connaissances, répondit Alex**

**Elle n'avais pas quitter son sourire depuis qu'elle s'était "nourri".**

**- Non sans rire Alex, que fait tu par ici ? lui redemanda Damon**

**- Cette fois je n'y suis pour rien! C'est Aly qui m'a entrainée la dedans!**

**- Oui mais nous savons aussi bien toi et moi que tu n'aurais pas acceptée si tu n'aurais pas pu en tirer des avantages, lui dit Damon**

**- Intérêt personnel Damon! Tu ne peux pas comprendre... **

**- Bien et si nous rentrions ? suggéra Alyson**

**- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais une sœur! Je nous croyais plus proche que sa! Tu me blesse là! Ironisa Damon, un faux air de tristesse sur le visage.**

**- Oh oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié a quel point tu es sensible, répliqua Alex, un ton ironique elle aussi.**

**Elena les observa tour a tour. Elle remarqua une lueur dans les yeux de Damon, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. De la complicité ? **

**- Alyson a raison! On devrait peut-être rentré! suggéra Elena a son tour.**

**Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Elena. Damon étant venu a pieds. Elena et Alyson s'installèrent a l'avant, laissant Alex et Damon a l'arrière.**

**- Je vous ramène chez vous ? demanda Elena au jumelles**

**- Non allons tous au manoir, Stefan serra heureux de te revoir Alex, répondit Damon a leur place**

**- T'es sûr ? Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de lui a mon égard n'est pas génial! grimaça Alex**

**- T'inquiète pas! C'est du passé! Stefan n'est pas du genre a focaliser sur le passé, ironisa Damon**

**Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés. Damon entra dans la pension suivit d'Elena et Alyson. Encore une fois Alexia resta en arrière. Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Stefan, il avait essayé de la tuer. Elle n'y était pas pour rien mais elle ne voulait pas de nouveau en venir aux mains avec lui. Elle suivit les autres. Ils entrèrent dans le salon. Stefan assit sur le fauteuil se leva pour prendre Elena dans ses bras. «Mais bien-sûr!» pensa-t-elle, son sourire en coin apparaissant doucement sur son visage. Il regarda d'abord Alyson avant de regarder Alex, il n'eut pas l'air de reconnaitre la jeune fille ce qui la fit soupirer silencieusement de soulagement. Mais bien-sûr Damon n'allait pas laisser ça comme ça...**

**- Allons Stefan ne reconnait tu pas cette fille ? demanda-t-il a son frère en pointant Alex du doigt**

**- Non pas vraiment! **

**Damon leva les yeux aux ciel avant de se tourner vers Elena.**

**- Tu vois Elena, Alex est un vampire assez...spécial! Elle est capable de changer d'apparences quand elle veut! ET ce n'est pas sa vraie apparence!**

**- C'est pour sa que je me demande comment tu m'as reconnue! dit Alex en se tournant vers le vampire**

**- C'est simple! Tu as toujours eu un truc qui te trahis! **

**- Qu'est-ce donc ?**

**- Ton attitude! Ah oui et ton look!**

**Alexia sourit avant d'empoigner un collier qu'Elena n'avait pas remarqué tellement la chainette était fine. Au bout pendait un pendentif qui représentait une moitié de cœur. Alex baissa la tête tout en marmonnant quelque chose qu'Elena n'arriva pas a entendre mais elle n'y fit plus attention quand la jeune fille releva la tête. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le même visage. Et Elena se rendit compte qu'elle ressemblait plus a sa sœur maintenant. Ses cheveux était toujours de la même couleur mais ses yeux étaient passés de noir à brun avec quelque reflet de vert. Elle avait maintenant la même taille que sa sœur. Des jumelles parfaites malgré la couleur de cheveux. «Elle est encore plus belle comme ça» ne put s'empêcher de penser Elena. Elena sentit les mains de Stefan se crisper avant de se rendre compte que son visage était aussi crispé. **

**- Salut Stefan...et comme ça tu te souviens de moi ? demanda Alex, une lueur d'appréhension dans le visage qui la fut d'autant plus ressembler a Alyson.**

**- Que fais tu ici ? siffla méchamment Stefan**

**- Intérêt personnelle, trancha-t-elle**

**Un bruit survint du couloir et Katherine entra dans le salon.**

**-Tiens, nous avons de la compagnie ce soir! railla-t-elle**

**Elena vu Alex grimacer avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle arrivante. Katherine la fixa et son visage prit la forme d'un vampire avant de foncer sur la jeune fille. Mais elle se stoppa avant de heurter le mur. Elena vit Alex de l'autre coté de la pièce, la où Katherine s'était tenu il y a quelques secondes.**

**- Toi! Ici ? siffla Katherine**

**- Encore en vie je vois! ironisa Alex**

**- JE pourrais dire la même chose de toi! **

**- Je suis maligne moi! Toi pas trop! **

**- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Damon, le visage étonné**

**- Nous étions de grandes amies , répondit Katherine**

**- Étions est un bon mot! railla Alex**

**- Oui car tu as tout gâcher! cracha Katherine**

**- Moi ? C'était toi! Si tu étais un peu moins garce, et que tu aurais un peu plus de cervelle!**

**Katherine se rapprocha de l'adolescente rapidement, empoignant sa main et la tordant rapidement.**

**- N'oublie pas gamine que j'ai plus de 500 ans! cracha-t-elle de nouveau**

**- Et toi n'oublie pas que je suis plus agée que toi!**

**Alex attrapa elle aussi le poignet de Katherine et Elena eut une grimace de dégout lorsqu'elle entendit l'os de Katherine craquer. Katherine laissa échapper un cri mais partit a l'étage aussi vite qu'elle était venue.**

**Voilà pour cette fois ;P Désolé pour le retard! J'avais des problêmes d'ordi!  
**


	7. 6 Qui es tu ?

_**Qui es tu ?**_

**Alex et Alyson s'assirent sur le canapé, imité par Elena.**

**- Alors toi et Katherine vous vous connaissez ? demanda Damon**

**- Oui! Mais bon, on s'est disputé pour une chose débile et...**

**- Débile ? Tu rigole j'espère! s'énerva Katherine qui revenait dans le salon**

**- Oh ça va! C'est du passé maintenant!**

**- Du passé ? Tu crois qu'on n'oublie ce genre de chose en un claquement de doigt, dit Katherine encore plus méchamment**

**- Mais tu t'es venger je crois! répliqua Alex son sourire en coin encore une fois sur le visage**

**Elle souriait de façon prétentieuse mais Elena crut voir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, mais tellement rapide qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas tout simplement rêver.L'adolescente finit par se taire.**

**- Au fait! Alex, commença Damon, on se connait depuis quoi...plus de 150 ans quelque chose comme ça!**

**- 158 ans précisa Alex**

**- Ouais voilà mais tu ne m'as jamais dis ton âge!**

**- En quoi cela peut aider de savoir depuis combien de temps je suis sur cette terre de malheur ?**

**- Non comme ça! J'aimerais bien savoir!**

**- Et bien tu sais déjà que j'ai plus 600 ans! Ça suffira! répondit Alex**

**- Mais Euh! Fit Damon, une moue suppliante sur le visage**

**Il eu ensuite un long silence jusqu'à ce que Damon le brise.**

**- Sinon quelqu'un aurait-il faim ?**

**- Oui! répondirent a l'unisson tout les vampires présent dans la pièce.**

**Damon disparut pour réapparaître quelque seconde plus tard avec 4 poches de sang et une bouteille de sang. Il en lança une à Katherine qui fit une mine de dégout, elle qui préférait le sang à 37.5°C , il lança la bouteille a Stefan, une poche de sang a Alex et il tendis la dernière a Alyson qui la refusa.**

**- Ah oui! J'avais oublié de te prévenir Damon que ma sœur n'aime que le sang de Bambi et ses amis, ironisa Alex en faisant une moue de dégout**

**- Je vais en chercher, dit soudainement Stefan**

**Il revint 10 secondes plus tard, une bouteille semblable a celle qu'il tenait en main. Elena regardait Alex jouer avec son pendentif dans une main, le regard dans le vague. Katherine la regardait aussi.**

**- Tu l'as garder ? demanda Katherine à Alex, pointant son pendentif du doigt**

**- Oui, j'en avais marre de devoir réciter une incantation à chaque fois que je voulais changer d'apparence alors j'ai enfermer le sort dans un objet qui avait de l'importance pour moi! lui répondit Alex**

**Elena vit Damon fixer le pendentif, avant de le lâcher du regard en grimaçant.**

**- Tu l'a eu comment,demanda Elena qui voulait en savoir plus sur l'adolescente**

**- On me la offert!**

**- Ah bon qui sa ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret! l'interrogea Elena**

**Elle vit Alex hésité avant de la regarder, la même lueur triste dans les yeux que celle qu'Elena avait cru voir avant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Katherine la devança.**

**- Elle l'a eut d'un humain dont elle s'est entiché y'a une centaine d'année!**

**- Wow Alex sentimentale! Ça m'étonne tiens! dit Damon, taquin**

**- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose Damon! Surtout lorsque que l'on sait pourquoi!**

**- Je rigolais, mais au fait! Tu l'aime encore cet humain ?**

**Alex riva son regard sur lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.**

**- Non! Plus aucun sentiments! Depuis longtemps!**

**- ça c'est fini comment ? demanda Elena**

**- Histoire classique! Une autre vampire est arrivé et il m'as oublié!**

**- Et tu l'as pris comment ?**

**- Tu sais Elena, quand un humain tombe amoureux d'un vampire tu vois ce que ça donne ?**

**- Oui, répondit Elena**

**- Et bien quand un vampire tombe amoureux d'un vampire ça donne, comment dire, l'humain devient la bouée de survie du vampire, s'il lui arrive quelque chose le vampire meurt petit a petit! Mais bon la plupart du temps il s'en sort! expliqua Alex**

**- ET tu t'en es sorti comment ?**

**- J'ai fait comme tout vampire normal! J'ai mis le bouton des sentiments sur OFF!**

**Alyson regarda son portable et se tourna vers sa sœur.**

**- Il faut qu'on rentre où maman va s'inquiétée!**

**- Arrête de dire ça sœurette! Ce n'est même pas notre mère!**

**- Si vous voulez je vous ramène! C'est sur mon chemin, proposa Elena**

**- Je veux bien! répondit Alyson**

**Elena se leva, embrassa Stefan et salua Damon avant de sortir, suivit des jumelles. Le trajet se passa en silence. Arrivée a destination, Alyson salua Elena et descendit de la voiture, puis rentra. Alex allait sortir mais Elena la retint :**

**- Cette vampire, qui est arrivée et t'as pris ton humain, c'était Katherine n'est-ce pas ? demanda Elena**

**- Oui, fit Alex après avoir hésité un instant**

**- C'est pour sa que vous vous détestez ?**

**- Pas seulement mais disons que ce n'est pas ça qui a arrangé les choses entre nous!**

**- Et cet humain il s'appelait comment ?**

**- Peu importe! Ça n'as plus d'importance depuis longtemps! C'était il y a un peu plus de 100 ans!**

**Elle allait sortir quand elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Elena ;**

**- Tu sais Elena! T'es une chic fille! En te voyant la première fois j'ai cru que tu serai exactement comme elle...mais vous n'avez rien d'autre en commun que le physique! Et je suis au courant pour Klaus et cette histoire de sacrifice!**

**- Tu connais Klaus ?**

**- On va dire ça comme sa! Mais sache que je te protégerais comme je l'es protéger! Même plus!**

**- Tu avais protéger Katherine ?**

**- Oui quand elle était humaine! Donc tu vois je suis plus ou moins au courant de ces choses!**

**- Alex ? La moitié de cœur que tu porte au cou ? Est-ce qu'IL avait l'autre moitié ?**

**- Ouais mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ai balancé! Le connaissant! ironisa Alex, a demain Elena!**

**Alex sortit et Elena la regarda rentré chez elle, avant de faire de même. Mais sur le chemin du retour elle se posait une question! Qui était cet humain qu'avait aimée Alex ? Elle avait l'impression de savoir, c'était il y a une centaine d'année, et Katherine était impliquée, était-ce possible que ce soit lui ?**

Voili Voilou ;P Review ? S'il vous plait! ;P A la prochaine **  
**


	8. 7 Voyage à L'Horizon

Merci Pour Vos Reviews ;P Sa me fait toujours plaisir!

_**Voyage A L'Horizon **_

**Quelques jours étaient passés, Bonnie avait aspirer le pouvoirs de plusieurs sorcières pour pouvoir tuer Klaus, qui avait fait une apparition au bal des années 70. Il avait investi le corps d'Alaric. Bonnie a du faire semblant de mourir pour pouvoir de nouveau avoir Klaus par surprise, qui avait compris comment ils voulaient le tuer en utilisant une sorcière. Alyson les avaient aidée du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais Elena avait remarquer qu'Alex était rester à l'écart. Que leur cachait-elle encore. Elena quant a elle avait pris la décision de "réveiller" Elijah pour trouver une autre façon de tuer Klaus sans tuer sa meilleure amie, le sacrifice approchant de plus en plus. Les Salvatore avaient déjà eu une discussion avec lui . Les Salvatore ont mis la pension au nom d'Elena pour qu'elle puisse être en sécurité et décidé qu'elle vampire elle laisse entrer et pas. Damon avait donné rendez-vous a tout le monde au manoir pour avoir une discussion sur un possible nouveau plan. Jenna étant maintenant au courant pour les vampires et le reste, Elena avait jugé qu'il serait plus prudent pour elle de rester a la pension. Tout le monde était donc réuni autour de la table basse dans le salon, même Caroline qui venait d'apprendre pour Alexia et Alyson. Katherine quant a elle était prisonnière depuis peu de Klaus, Isobel avait aidé et s'était "suicidé" juste après. Alaric était lui aussi présent, libéré de Klaus.  
**

**- Bon c'est pas tout sa mais il va falloir trouvé comment arrêter Klaus si on ne veut pas se retrouver avec des vampires se baladant sous le soleil dans 1 mois ! ironisa Damon**

**- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! répliqua Elijah**

**- Et pourquoi ? **

- **Parce que la malédiction est fausse !**

**- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Stefan, il n'y a pas de malédiction du soleil et de la lune ?**

**- Pas vraiment, enfaite la malédiction ne concerne que mon frère, expliqua Elijah**

**- Comment ça, interrogea Elena**

**- Et bien Klaus n'est pas vraiment mon frère, mais mon demi-frère, son père était d'une lignée de loup-garou!**

**- Mais c'est un loup-garou ou un vampire ? demanda Caroline**

**- Les Deux! s'exclama soudain Alex, un parfait hybride, le plus puissant qui existe ! **

**- Et la malédiction a "endormis" son coté loup-garou, finit Elijah**

**- Et il veut le réveiller, conclut Alex**

**- Et comment on tue un hybride ? demanda Damon**

**- Aucun moyen, pour tuer un Originel, il faut la dague en argent, or un loup-garou guérit lorsque qu'on le blesse avec de l'argent! Le seul moyen est de le tuer pendant sa transition, après il sera impossible de le réduire a néant! expliqua Elijah**

**- Si! Il y a un moyen après! contredit Alex**

**- Ah bon et comment ? lui demanda froidement Elijah, il n'y a aucun moyen de tuer un hybride! **

**- Si! Un hybride peut en tuer un autre! **

**- Le problème étant qu'il n'en existe qu'un! **

**Alex allait répondre mais Damon lui intima de se taire. Elijah était énervé, pour qui ce prenait cette gamine qui croyait mieux connaitre son histoire que lui! Elijah partit réglé une affaire ailleurs et les autres continuait de parler.**

**- J'aurais peut-être une piste! s'écria Alaric**

**- On t'écoute batman, ironisa Damon**

**- Pourquoi ne pas se rendre là où tout a commencer ? **

**- Tu veux dire allez en France ? demanda Elena**

**- Oui! On apprendrait peut-être plus sur cette famille d'Originel!**

**- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, argumenta Alex**

**- Si au contraire ! s'écria Stefan, et toi tu viens avec! **

**- Et pourquoi ? demanda Alex**

**- Parce que tu est française à l'origine Einstein, répliqua Damon**

**- Je viens avec aussi ! Je connais ma sœur! Elle risque de vous faire des coups bas! argumenta Alyson**

**- Mais vas-y sœurette! Fais moi passer pour une garce surtout! C'est pas grave je t'en veux pas! ironisa Alex**

**- Bon! Stefan et moi on n'y vas avec Alex et Alyson, expliqua Damon**

**- Je viens aussi! s'exclama Elena**

**- Non tu reste! C'est trop dangereux! lui répliqua Damon**

**- Arrête! Fais pas ta tête de mule Damon! On est 4 vampires! A nous 4 on peut lui garantir une bonne protection! dit Alex**

**- Tu vois! Je viens! trancha Elena**

**- Bon très bien! Et comment y va-t-on ? demanda Stefan**

**- Oui parce-que en voiture jusqu'en France, je sais pas vous mais moi je le sens pas! ironisa Damon**

**- En avion ? demanda Alyson**

**- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux a faire! reconnut Stefan**

**- Quand je pense que l'on est une des créature les plus puissante, doté d'une vitesse et d'une force surnaturelle et qu'on est obligé de prendre l'avion, ça me donne envie de déprimer ! Dit Damon cynique**

**- Si jamais tu es encore déprimé jusque là, tu pourras toujours te jeter de l'avion en vol, répliqua Alex entrant dans son jeu**

**- Pas bête, mais ça ne tuera pas le vampire que je suis! **

**- Si tu veux, je te tue avant de te pousser de l'avion, proposa Alex**

**Les deux vampires partirent dans un fou rire, Elena regarda Damon, jamais elle ne l'avait vu rire comme ça! A part ces temps-ci en présence d'Alex. **

**- Au lieu de rigoler, restons concentrer pour le reste! siffla Stefan visiblement en colère**

**- Oh ça va! Fais pas ton rabat-joie Dracula! Avec la misère qu'on vit faut bien se détendre! lui répliqua Alex**

**Stefan fonça sur l'adolescente et la plaqua contre le mur, les crocs sortit. Un sourire en coin apparut sur la bouche d'Alex.**

**- Joue pas à ça avec moi! Je pourrait te le faire regretter! J'ai plusieurs centaines d'années de plus que toi et tu ne te nourris plus de sang humain depuis un moment! menaça Alex**

**Stefan la relâcha mais lui jeta un regard noir _(de la mort qui tue! - Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Je viens de me regarder Titeuf avec mon petit-frère! Mais promit je redevient sérieuse! ;P)_**

**- Bon quand vous aurez finit de vous entre-tuez, vous nous faîtes signes! plaisanta Damon**

**- On part quand ? demanda Elena**

**- Le plus tôt sera le mieux! Demain ? proposa Stefan calmé**

**- Ok! répondirent les autres.**

**- Attends Elena! Et si je ne veux pas que tu y aille ? demanda sérieusement Jenna**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Jenna! Je vais faire attention! Et plus vite on n'ira là-bas plus vite on sera sorti de tout sa! la rassura Elena**

**- Très bien mais fais très attention.**

**Puis Caroline rentra chez elle, Jéremy alla rejoindre Bonnie dans sa cachette, Jenna alla se couchez avec Alaric. Damon resta dans le salon, Elena partit préparer des affaires pour leur voyage avec Stefan, Alyson et Alex rentrèrent chez elles préparer aussi des affaires. Demain ; Direction là où tout avait commencé, LA FRANCE! **

Voilà! Je le met plus vite car j'ai pris pas mal de retard (encore pardon =S). Petite précision ; comme vous avez du le remarquer, dans mon histoire Elijah et Klaus sont originaire de France, j'ai mis ça comme sa car pour des besoins pour la fic j'avais besoin d'un endroit que je connaissait bien et quoi de mieux que notre belle France ;P! Sur ce à la prochaine ;P **  
**


	9. 8 I Miss You!

_**I Miss You...!**_

**_POV Alexia Carter :_**

**Je mis rapidement quelques vêtements dans un sac de voyage. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller! Pourquoi ? Plusieurs raisons...Premièrement, Je sens qu'entre Stefan et moi, ça risque de dégénérer, ensuite, un voyage avec Damon ? Je ne le sens pas mais alors pas du tout! Et enfin, je dois me coltiner Alyson! C'est vrai quoi! Aly et moi, on ne se supporte plus. Bon je sais ce que vous devez vous dire, Si tu ne l'as supporte pas pourquoi vivre avec elle et ne pas te la jouer solo ? Et bien j'ai beau la détester, elle reste...ma sœur! La seule personne qui ne me gène pas, c'est Elena. Je pensais ce que je lui ai dit! C'est une chic fille! Connaissant Katherine depuis...environs 600 ans je m'attendais a voir son double mais a part le physique, rien ne les rapprochent! Franchement Damon et Stefan me font marrer! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient près d'elle! Et puis de nouveau amoureux! Et les deux...encore une fois. Je n'ai pas aimer comment Katherine les avaient manipuler! Bon qu'elle est pris Stefan,Ok! Elle en était réellement amoureuse. Mais Damon... Enfin je sais pourquoi elle jouait avec lui, je l'ai toujours su mais je ne l'ai jamais dit au principal concerné, il me détesterais pour de bon cette fois! Et je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié! 158 ans, j'ai beau être une vampire, 158 ans d'amitié ne s'effacent pas comme ça...J'entends ma porte s'ouvrir :**

**- Tu sais Alex, tu n'es pas obligée de venir! commença doucement ma sœur.**

**- Je sais, j'en ai pas envie mais je le fait quand même! tranchais-je**

**- A vrai dire je n'es pas vraiment envie que tu vienne...**

**Je me tournais vers elle, regardant ses yeux, voyant qu'elle était sincère.**

**- Tu ne me déteste à ce point ? lui demandais-je**

**- Comment veux-tu que je te réponde non ? Tu vois bien comment tu te comporte! Je ne t'es jamais comprise, toujours si distante, si froide, l'entendis je murmurer**

**- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je me comporte ainsi! Si je laisse les gens s'attacher à moi, ils leur arrive toujours malheur! Au moins comme ça personne ne veut passer de temps avec moi!**

**- Tu sais Alex, je crois que maintenir les gens a distance est la seule chose que tu es réussi! Tu es si irresponsable, et tellement...**

**- IRRESPONSABLE! explosais-je**

**- Oui et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Si tu ne l'avait pas été je ne serais pas là avec toi!**

**- Tu m'en veux parce que tu es vivante ? m'étonnais-je**

**- Alex! Je suis morte, il y plus de 1000 ans! A cause de toi Il m'a ramené! Tu l'aurais écouter je serais six pieds sous terre, je ne serais pas obligé de devoir te surveiller de peur que ma grande sœur fasse la bêtise de trop...**

**Sur ces mots, elle sortit de ma chambre. Par moments je ne la reconnais pas, elle devient comme moi, froide et tranchante, ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas, Alyson est si gentille, elle cache ses pensée pour ne pas blesser, je ne l'ai jamais comprise d'ailleurs, humaine ou vampire, il n'y as pas de différence avec elle. Mais ce qu'elle m'as dit ma blesser, c'est vrai c'est de ma faute tout ça mais j'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant entre elle et moi, comme lorsque nous étions enfant et humaines, avant que cette malédiction à la noix ne me tombe dessus! C'est vrai pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi devais-je forcément dans cette famille en particulier! Je ferme mon sac de voyage d'un coup net, arrêtant par la même façon mes pensées. Je le pose dans un coin de ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit, sans m'en être rendu compte, quelques larmes avait coulés le long de mes joues. Alyson tu me manque!**

**_POV Alyson Carter_ :**

**Je finis de préparer mes affaires. Je suis aller voir Alex pour m'expliquer et comme d'habitude ça avait failli dégénérer. Ma sœur et moi étions les meilleures amies du monde avant, jumelle peut-être mais elle a toujours été ma grande sœur, elle me protégeait des autres, nos parents inclus, qui malgré notre jeune âge nous donnais déjà trop de responsabilités. Je me rappelle encore quand maman nous obligeait à faire des choses que je ne pouvait pas mais qu'elle m'obligeait quand même, je me rappelle encore des heures passer dans la pièce qui nous servait de chambre, à pleurer et à entendre Alex crier contre maman qu'il ne fallait pas me pousser, que j'étaie trop jeune! Elle disait qu'elle supportait, qu'elle supporterais pour moi mais je me rappelle encore l'entendre sangloter le soir quand elle pensait que personne de l'entendait. Je me rappelle de ces courses poursuites dans le village, nos confidences, des fois où on s'occupait de Nathan, notre petit frère de 5 ans notre cadet. Et puis il y a eu ce que j'appelle " l'accident", Alex ayant changer du jour au lendemain. Des fois où je la voyais partir en pleine nuit et la voyait rentrer, un liquide rouge autour de la bouche, que j'ai identifié plus tard comme étant du sang. Elle sortait des heures en pleines nuit avec nos deux cousins, bien plus âgés. Il m'arrivait de me réveiller et de la voir me fixer dans le noir, les yeux sombres et cernés de petites veines. Quand je lui demandais d'arrêter, que j'avais peur, elle me répondait que tout allait bien en souriant, je pouvais dans ces moments apercevoir ces crocs. Elle m'avait demander de garder le secret, je l'avais fait. Elle disait que si je le disais à notre mère, elle l'a mettrait dehors, et je ne me voyais pas vivre sans ma grande sœur. Maintenant tout est différent. J'étais sincère quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne. Avec ce que les autres vont apprendre elle risque de mal le prendre. Et puis je la sens fragile ces temps-ci. Et même si je n'était pas là lorsque tout c'est passé, je n'aime pas trop le fait que Katherine et les Salvatore soient là. Cela ne fait que 50 ans que Alex et moi nous sommes de nouveau réunis. J'avoue que pour cette fois, c'est ma faute! Je l'ai entrainée de force, mais je sais que sans elle je n'y arriverais pas! J'ai besoin de sa force, son soutien même si je sais que son soutien je peux l'oublier, j'ai aussi besoin de sa présence près de moi car elle reste ma sœur, elle est peut-être prête à me tuer mes pas moi. Je finis par m'asseoir sur mon lit, les larmes que j'ai si souvent retenue sortent. Ma porte grince, je relève la tête dans l'espoir de voir Alex arriver comme lorsque que nous avions 8 ans, elle venait me consoler quand je pleurais, elle me serrait fort dans ses bras, me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tout finirait par s'arranger. Mais ce n'est pas elle, c'est notre mère, enfin mère adoptive. Elle s'assied sur mon lit a coté de moi, elle me caresse les cheveux.**

**- Qui y a t-il mon ange ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce**

**- Rien, je lui répond essuyant mes larmes**

**Elle me prend dans ses bras comme Alex, me disant les mêmes paroles réconfortantes, mes larmes ne font que redoubler.**

**- C'est ta sœur ? **

**- Oui...**

**- Que ce passe-t-il ? **

**- Elle me manque...**

Voilà pour ce chapitre! Oui je sais il n'y a qu' Alyson et Alex mais je voulais le faire! Voir ce qu'elles ressentent l'une envers l'autres! Prochain chapitre promis les autres font leurs come-back ;P

Alors ? Reviews s'il vous plait ? **  
**


	10. 9 Préparatifs de dernières minutes

_**Préparatifs de Dernières Minutes.**_

**Elena était entrain de mettre des affaires dans un sac. Stefan était avec elle mais restait silencieux, dans son coin, pensant. Elle le regarda et posa la question qui la démangeait depuis un certain temps.**

**- Pourquoi t'es tu emporté comme ça avec Alex ? Je veux dire, qu'est ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux pour que vous soyez aussi désagréable, l'un envers l'autre ?**

**- Tu lui demanderas, bien que je pense que sa version sera bien différente de la mienne! lui répliqua Stefan, plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu**

**- Pour le savoir, je devrais savoir la tienne!**

**- C'est à cause d'elle si Damon est devenue ce vampire sanglant, ce prédateur.**

**- Que veux tu dire ?**

**- J'ai eu Lexie, lui Alex! Regarde lequel de nous deux a le mieux tourné!**

**Elle lui tourna le dos, continuant de préparer ses affaires.**

**- Et est-ce qu'Alex et Damon était ...**

**- Tu lui posera la question! Ce voyage te servira peut-être à en savoir plus sur elle! la coupa Stefan avant de sortir de la pièce.**

**La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau 10 minutes plus tard. Elena se tourna et vit Alyson.**

**- Tu ne reste pas chez toi avec Alex ?lui demanda-t-elle**

**- Non, on as décider de passer la nuit ici!**

**Elena fixa l'adolescente jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'en rende compte.**

**- Quoi ? lui demanda Alyson**

**- Désolé mais on dirait que tu as pleurer!**

**- Non! C'est juste une impression!**

**- Tu as beau être une vampire, tu mens très mal!**

**- Je sais! Le mensonge, c'est le truc d'Alex pas le mien!**

**- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**

**- Rien! Je t'expliquerais un jour, mais bon et toi ça va ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Je sais pas! Peut-être parce que tu as le pire vampire a tes trousses, que tu es le double d'une pétasse et que tu viens de rencontrer 2 jumelles très bizarre, ironisa Alyson**

**- Tu sais que dans ces moments-là tu ressemble à Alex? Mais oui ça va, j'ai la meilleure protection qui soit!**

**On toqua à la porte, Elena se tourna vers Alyson et lui demanda du bout des lèvres qui c'était, l'adolescente lui répondit elle aussi du bout des lèvres "Damon".**

**-Entre! s'exclama Elena.**

**Damon entra, son sourire en coin sur les lèvres.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, lui demanda Elena**

**- Laisse moi réfléchir, ironisa Damon, je pars pour la France avec mon petit frère, une ancienne amie et sa sœur dont je ne savais pas l'existence et avec le "double Petrova", on va vivre un de ses roadtrip!**

**Alyson quitta la chambre et Damon s'assied sur le lit en regardant Elena s'énerver avec la fermeture éclair de son sac. Elle remarqua qu'il la fixait.**

**- Ne m'aide surtout pas! plaisanta-t-elle**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas! Je suis très bien là où je suis, lui répondit-il toujours aussi souriant**

**- J'aurais une question!**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Est-ce que toi et Alex étiez un couple avant ?**

**- Pourquoi cette question t'obsède tellement ?**

**- Elle ne m'obsède pas! nia Elena**

**- Alors pourquoi tu l'as déjà posé à Stefan ? Serait-tu jalouse ? demanda-t-il taquin**

**- Non! Je voudrais juste savoir!**

**-Oui! On était en couple mais ça remonte a loin!**

**- Avant ou après que tu sois devenu un vampire ?**

**- Les deux mais plus avant, vu qu'après je ne sortait avec elle que pour me distraire, n'ayant en tête que l'envie de retrouver Katherine!**

**- Stefan m'as dit que lui a eu Lexie et toi Alex, ça voulait dire quoi ?**

**- Lui a eu Lexie, gentille petite vampire qui lui a montré comment se nourrir sans causer de tord au humains, et moi Alex, elle m'a montrer comment me servir des humains pour me distraire. C'est d'elle que vient mon ancienne devise, "Choisis, boit, efface".**

**- Tu sais quoi d'autre sur elle ?**

**- Elle a beau avoir été ma "meilleure amie", je n'en sais pas vraiment plus que toi! Elle m'as aider pendant 50 ans a trouver comment sauver Katherine, sans jamais m'avouer la détester.**

**- Elle ne savait peut-être pas que c'était cette Katherine ?**

**- Voyons Elena, tu connais beaucoup de Katherina Petrova qui utilise le nom de Katherine Pierce ?**

**- Oui c'est vrai... Dis Damon, tu pense qu'on a une chance de tous s'en sortir vivant ?**

**- Je pense oui, maintenant on a Alex et Alyson de notre coté! Et puis tu a Stefan et plus important tu as le meilleur vampire du monde, MOI, dit Damon, prétentieusement.**

**- Oui bien sûr j'avais oublier! plaisanta Elena**

**- Bon, il serait temps que j'aille aussi préparer des affaires!**

**Il partit la laissant seule dans la chambre, elle se dit qu'elle devrait avoir une discussion avec Alex, sur son passé et le reste. Elle arriva enfin a fermer son sac. Elle sortit et descendit dans le salon où tout les participants au voyage était réuni, avec Elijah.**

**- Tu sais Alex, tu n'es pas au lycée! Tu peux prendre ta véritable apparence! lui lança Damon**

**Alex l'écouta, et Elena vit pour la deuxième fois combien elle était plus belle avec sa véritable apparence. Elle se rendit compte que c'est sous cette apparence que Damon est tombé amoureux d'elle, elle ressentit pendant un instant de la...jalousie ? Non! Elle a du rêver! Oui c'est normal! Avec toutes ses émotions de ses derniers jours, c'était normal! Elle remarqua aussi qu'Elijah regardait l'adolescente bizarrement, ou peut-être était-ce seulement une impression! Stefan lui proposa d'aller ce coucher. Elle accepta avec joie, Stefan aillant retrouver sa bonne humeur. Vers 3h du matin elle fut réveillée en sursaut par un bruit provenant de l'étage en dessous. Elle vit que Stefan n'avait pas bouger, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêver. Elle décida de descendre voir quand même. Lorsque elle fut en-bas elle entendit des chuchotis provenant du salon. Elle y alla et resta cacher derrière un meuble. Elle y vit Alex et Elijah. L'un en face de l'autre entrain de chuchoter mais elle vit a leurs expressions que les chuchotis n'était pas vraiment amicale.**

**- Tu l'a su pendant tout ce temps et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? siffla Elijah**

**- Parce que tu m'aurais cru ? demanda brutalement Alex**

**- Pas tout de suite mais...Et au fait que fiche-tu ici ?**

**- La même chose que toi!**

**- Mais bien-sûr Alex! Tu a toujours été du coté de ce qui protèges! dit Elijah sarcastiquement, tu serais pas, par hasard, ici pour la même chose que lui ?**

**- Non! Parce que lui y arrive, ça m'arrive automatiquement! Et je n'en ai pas envie! A aucun moment! déglutit Alex**

**- C'est seulement pour ça que tu es ici alors! Salvatore ne serait pas mêler a ta soudaine envie de revenir ici ?**

**- Non! En premier lieu je suis venu pour aider Alyson! Puis pour protéger Elena! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ces deux imbéciles étaient retomber amoureux!**

**- De ce coté là, toi et les Salvatore vous êtes pareil! Tomber amoureux d'humain! C'est si futile!**

**- Et toi avec Katherine! T'était pas amoureux peut-être ?**

**- Ne me parle pas de ça! Enfin si tu protège Elena aussi bien que tu as protéger Katherina, elle peut dire adieu à sa vie et ses amis! railla Elijah**

**Elena vit les traits d' Alexia devenir vampirique, tout comme ceux d'Elijah.**

**- Parce que tu as su la protéger toi peut-être ? s'énerva Alex**

**- Non mais moi j'assume mes erreurs! Comme de ne même pas arriver à protéger convenablement ta petite sœur! Tu l'aurais fait, elle ne serait pas devenu ce monstre!**

**- C'est peut-être un monstre mais le monstre le plus doux que j'ai jamais vu! Toi et moi sommes des monstres! Pas elle! siffla Alexia**

**- Tu vois! Tu dis la détester! Mais dès qu'on ose lever la voix sur elle ou la critiquer tu accours!**

**- Moi au moins je n'étais pas le toutou de mon frère!**

**Elena vit Elijah foncer sur Alexia a vitesse vampirique et la plaquer contre le mur. Mais elle crut rêver car 10 secondes même pas plus tard, c'était Elijah contre le mur, coincer par le bras d'Alex. Comment pouvait-elle ? C'était un Originel non ? Elijah était censé être le plus fort par excellence! Alex le relâcha.**

**- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! trancha Alex.**

**Elijah partit, laissant Alex seule. Elena se retourna et commença à partir le plus discrètement possible. **

**- Au fait, Bonne nuit Elena! ajouta Alex. **

**- Bonne nuit! répondit Elena, non sans sentir le rouge lui monté au joues parce qu'elle n'a pas été assez discrète.**

Voilà pour cette fois! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci pour vos reviews! J'aime tellement en recevoir ; P

Review s'il vous plait? C'est mon seul salaire ;P


	11. 10 Home Sweet Home

**_Home Sweet Home._**

**Ils venaient d'arriver. Aéroport de Mulhouse en Alsace. Le trajet s'était bien passé malgré Damon et sa faim inépuisable.**

**- Et maintenant ? demanda Alex, si quelqu'un sait où nous pourrions nous installer et bien qu'il parle!**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas sœurette ! J'ai tout prévu, répliqua Alyson**

**Elle prit son portable et composa un numéro. Elle parla dans un français parfait avant de raccrocher.**

**- J'ai un ami qui m'as aider a retaper une maison il y a 4 ans.**

**- C'est en France que tu avais disparu pendant 6 mois ? s'énerva Alex**

**- Oui! J'en avais marre de ton attitude! Alors je suis revenu ici. J'ai retrouver notre maison, elle avait été rénover il y 200 ans, un ami m'a aidé a la retaper, on peut très bien y rester!**

**- Un vampire ? demanda Alex, suspicieuse**

**- Non, un humain!**

**- Et il sait ?**

**- Oui...**

**- Bon c'est génial,intervint Damon espérant ainsi éviter une énième dispute entre les sœurs, mais c'est loin ?**

**- 20 minutes d'ici! expliqua Alyson**

**- Et ton "ami" est au courant que l'on es ici ?**

**- Oui il va passer après! La maison est a son nom après tout!**

**- Désolé de passer pour une grande sœur trop protectrice, dit Alex sarcastique, mais il a quel age ?**

**- 18 ans et alors ?**

**- J'ai pas le droit de m'intéresser à la vie "amoureuse" de ma petite sœur ? ironisa Alex**

**- Je ne suis pas amoureuse! C'est juste un ami! répliqua Alyson**

**- On dit toutes ça!**

**Ils prirent le bus. Damon dramatisant encore sur le fait que des vampires soient obligés de prendre les transport en commun, c'était attiré les regards intrigués de quelques passagers et le regard noir d'Alex. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village entouré de champs. Lorsqu'ils descendirent Damon examina les alentours.**

**- Euh, Alex? C'est quoi ce trou paumé ?**

**- Mon village d'origine!**

**- Et il y a l'électricité au moins ? demanda Damon**

**- Oui! trancha Alex**

**Ils marchèrent 10 minutes avant d'arriver devant une maison isolée, a 1 km du village. Elena vit Alex grimacer avant de s'arrêter devant la porte.**

**- Je m'étais pourtant jurés de ne jamais revenir ici, déglutit elle.**

**Un jeune homme finit par arriver.**

**- _Hey, Salut Alyson!_ déclara-t-il dans un français parfait**

**- _Hey, comment ça va ?_ lui répondit Alyson en lui faisant la bise.**

**- _Très bien! Vous voulez entrer je pense ?_**

**- _Oui!_**

**Alyson entra dans la maison, suivit du jeune homme qui invita Damon et Stefan à entrer tandis qu'Alex fit le tour de la maison pour voir ce qui avait changer. Elle revint 10 minutes plus tard. Elle allait rentrer dans la maison lorsqu'elle fut retenu par une force invisible. «Je déteste être un vampire dans ces moments là!» maugréa t-elle dans ses pensées.**

**- _Peux-tu m'inviter à entrer s'il te plait ?_ demanda-t-elle poliment à l'ami d'Alyson**

**Elena se tourna vers elle. Le français rendait sa voix plus belle, plus mélodieuse (Merci le français ^^). Le jeune l'invita à entrer. Elle passa le pas de la porte, prit ses affaires et monta à l'étage. Elena la suivit dans le but de trouver une chambre elle aussi. Elle suivit donc Alex dans une pièce que celle-ci inspectait dans tout les coins.**

**- C'était notre chambre à l'époque. Déclara-t-elle à Elena. Mais ça a bien changer!**

**Elle déposa ses affaires, faisant signe à Elena d'en faire de même sur le lit d'à coté.Alex entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de la maison. Elle se dit d'abord avoir rêver lorsqu'elle entendit l'ami d'Alyson :**

**- _Il y a quelqu'un qui dit être votre ami! Je peux l'inviter ?_**

**Elle entendit sa sœur l'autoriser mais remarqua une sensation bizarre, comme lorsque du bal des années 60 ... Elle se tourna vers Elena.**

**- Oh non! Même pas un jour tranquille!**

**- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Elena, alerter par la vague de panique dans le regard d'Alex.**

**- Reste là!**

**Alex descendit et Elena hésita à la suivre. Mais le doute disparut lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement provenant du rez-de-chaussé. Elle courut en bas, dans le salon. Elle vit Stefan et Damon en position de défense, Alex au centre de la pièce, ses traits vampirique sur le visage et dans un coin elle vit Alyson, un pieu en bois enfoncé dans l'estomac. Elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle sentit plus qu'elle vit, une ombre se déplacer à vitesse vampirique dans toute la pièce. Elle crut avoir mal entendu ou du moins son cerveau ne voulait pas entendre le prénom qu'Alex venait de prononcer..._Klaus_.**

**L'ombre finit par se figer, juste en face d'Alex.**

**- Alexiane, heureux de te revoir ! susurra Klaus**

**- Je ne peux pas en dire autant! répliqua Alex, et par pitié! N'utilise plus ce nom! Alexia suffira!**

**- C'est pourtant le nom que t'ont donnés tes parents!**

**- Oui mais nous sommes au 21 ième siècle maintenant! Et puis que fais tu ici ? demanda l'adolescente**

**- J'ai entendu dire, que mon double adoré essayait d'en savoir plus sur moi et ma famille.**

**- Elijah t'a tout dit alors ? s'énerva Alex, il ne peut jamais ce taire lui!**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas! Il me l'as dit mais pas de gaité de cœur. Dis moi Elena, dis-t-il en se tournant vers celle-ci, en sais tu beaucoup sur Alex ?**

**- Je lui ai dis ce qu'elle devait savoir, le reste elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir! répondit Alex à sa place**

**- Tu lui a vraiment dit ce qu'elle doit savoir, ou ce que tu pense qu'elle doit savoir ?**

**- Va-t'en! siffla Alex**

**- Très bien! Je m'en vais, de toute façon Elena, nous nous reverrons bientôt, dans 1 mois c'est la pleine lune!**

**Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais se tourna encore vers eux.**

**- Avant de partir, je vais vous aidez dans vos recherche.**

**Il se dirigea a vitesse vampirique vers Alex et lui enfonça un pieu en plein cœur. Cela s'était passé si vite qu'Elena n'eut le temps de voir, que le corps inerte d'Alex s'effondrer sur le sol. Le visage desséché, comme tout les vampires morts qu'elle avait pu voir. Klaus partit de bon, non sans se tourner une dernière fois vers Alyson**

**- Tu ignore bien des choses sur ta propre sœur!**

**Celle-ci, retira violemment le pieu de son ventre et se rua vers sa sœur, du moins son corps.**

**- Alex! Non! Pas toi! balbutia la jeune vampire**

**Elena vit les larmes perler dans ses yeux avant de couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle vit aussi la mine décomposer de Damon, et elle se dit qu'il n'avait pas de chance, Rose et maintenant Alex. Stefan n'avait pas bouger, comme figé après la scène qu'il venait de voir. Elena s'approcha d'Alyson, toujours en larmes. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Alyson se retourna et la regarda. Elena se brisa presque, ces deux sœurs donnaient tellement l'air de se détester, tellement plus que les Salvatore, et pourtant en regardant Alyson, elle eut l'impression que son monde avait été détruit. Elle enlaça l'adolescente. Alyson pleurait maintenant sur son épaule. Elena regarda Alex par dessus l'épaule de sa sœur, versant elle aussi une larme. Mais tout ça lui paraissait trop simple, si c'était pour les "aider" dans leur recherche, pourquoi Klaus l'avait tuer ? **

**- Bon, je ne veux pas paraitre inhumain, mais on va pas laisser ce corps pourrir en plein du salon si ? dit Damon sur un ton qu'il voulait sarcastique mais Elena vit qu'il était. ... triste.**

**- Je sais où on peut la mettre, il y une tombe à son nom ici, vide bien-sûr. dit Alyson entre deux sanglots.**

**- Très bien allons-y, Stef tu reste là ? demanda Damon**

**- Oui allez-y vous trois! Elena fais attention, Klaus est peut-être encore là! **

**Ils se mirent en route. Elena aidait Alyson à marcher qui sur le coup des sanglots, avait un peu de mal a avancer. Damon portait Alex comme une princesse tout en essayant de passer discret, pas la peine de paniquer tout le village par une mort surnaturelle! Ils arrivèrent au cimetière, Alyson les guida jusqu'à une sorte de petite maison dans le fond du cimetière.**

**- Bon, Alex ne serait pas heureuse mais bon il faut bien que vous le sachiez au bout d'un moment! expliqua Alyson**

**- De quoi ? demanda Damon **

**- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Elena, désignant l'habitacle.**

**- Le tombeau familial! Et quand vous verrez à l'intérieur, ne nous en voulez pas! **

**Ils entrèrent. Damon posa doucement Alex parterre et lui retira le pieu. Il observa ensuite autour de lui pour trouver la tombe qui était destiné à Alex. Il vit qu'il y avait 9 tombes autour de la pièce. 4 d'un coté, 5 de l'autre. Il vit rapidement une tombe gravé "Alexiane Alicia Carter". Il vit la tombe d'à coté " Alicia Alexiane Carter".**

**- Vous portez toute les deux le prénom de l'autre ? demanda Damon**

**- Oui.**

**- Alicia ? demanda Elena**

**- Oui, je trouve qu'Alyson ça le fait mieux! répondit Alyson**

**- Génial! Maintenant je pourrait t'appeler comme ça lorsque tu m'énerveras, railla Damon**

**- Au faites, c'est quoi ce que tu pense qu'Alex ne voulait pas qu'on sache ? demanda Elena**

**- Va voir de l'autre coté, le nom de nos cousins, déglutit Alyson**

**Elena y alla, suivit par Damon. Ils se figèrent...quatre tombes mais deux seules retinrent leur attention ; "Niklaus Smith" "Elijah Smith".**

**- Vous êtes de la même famille ? balbutia Elena**

**- Malheureusement oui! **

**-Mais Elijah dit que vous étiez une famille d'Originel! s'exclama Damon**

**- Une famille de neuf, mais trois Originel seulement! expliqua Alyson**

**- Qui est le troisième ? interrogea Elena**

**- Je ne sais pas, Alex m'a toujours dit qu'il y en avait trois mais jamais qui c'était! **

**Ils entendirent un bruit de derrière. Quelqu'un qui prenait bruyamment sa respiration comme s'il l'avait retenu pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils se retournèrent et virent Alex se relever. Elle le fixa en souriant sarcastiquement mais son sourire s'évanouit sitôt qu'elle eut finit d'examiner les lieux. **

**-Tu leurs a dit ? demanda t-elle méchamment à sa sœur, je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas le faire! Tu m'avais promit! Tu ne sais donc pas tenir une promesse!**

**- Et toi alors ? répliqua Alyson, tu m'avais juré ne pas savoir qui était le troisième Originel! Alors que c'est toi! Tu es la troisième Originel!**

**-Tu te trompe sur un point sœurette! Je suis la deuxième pas la troisième! **

**- Ce qui signifie ? **

**- Je suis moins forte que Klaus mais plus forte qu'Elijah! **

**Alyson lui tourna le dos et s'en alla a vitesse vampirique. Laissant Damon et Elena avec sa sœur. Ceux-ci n'ayant toujours pas arrêter de la fixer.**

Et voilà! Qu'en dîtes vous ?

Revieews s'il vous plaît ?


	12. 11 Révélations de taille!

_**Révélations de taille!**_

Damon et Elena fixaient toujours Alex. Elle, Alex, remarqua que le visage de Damon lui donnait l'air en colère.

- Tu es fâchés ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Non mais tu blagues j'espère! Depuis le début tu savais qu'on cherchait des renseignements sur les Originels et Klaus, et toi ? Tu en es une mais tu ne nous le dirait même pas! Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais être tout souriant maintenant! siffla-t-il

- Je ne pouvais pas vous le dires!

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Rien que d'être près de moi vous mets en danger, alors le savoir aurait été pire!

- Et maintenant ? Il va se passer quoi ? demanda soudainement Elena

Alex se tourna vers elle, et la regarda dans les yeux.

- On fait tout pour éviter ce sacrifice de malheur!

- Qui a part toi et Klaus savait que tu étais une Originel ? questionna Damon, s'étant calmé

- Personne d'autre, Elijah s'en doutais mais sans plus!

- C'est de ça dont vous parliez hier soir avant de partir ? Quand il t'a dit "tu le savais depuis tout ce temps et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?". questionna à son tour Elena

- Non pas tout à fait! Mais entre autre! répondit Alex en grimaçant

- Que nous caches-tu encore ? s'exclama Damon sur la défensive

- Rien! Rien d'important, pour l'instant du moins! Ne t'inquiète pas Damon, tu me connais non ?

- Pas si bien que ça, il parait! répliqua celui-ci

Elena regarda Alex, elle grimaçait et son visage finit par se tordre de douleurs, elle prenait sa tête entre ses mains et s'effondra par terre, une immense douleur lui donnant l'impression que son crâne allait exploser venait de surgir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler tellement la douleur était forte mais rien ne sortit. Elle souffrait, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu mal comme ça! Elena accourut a son coté pour l'aider à se relever lorsqu'elle vit une ombre entrer dans l'habitacle. Alex s'immobilisa, la douleur étant parti.

- Que fais-tu encore ici ? siffla-t-elle

Klaus sortit de l'ombre, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Alex se releva et tira Elena derrière elle alors que Damon se mit à coté de l'adolescente pour pouvoir protéger Elena.

- Tu sembles oublier que, bien que tu sois une Originel, je suis toujours plus fort que toi! susurra doucement Klaus.

- Content de toi je pense! Alyson me déteste encore plus!

- C'était le but! Les deux inséparables à vie, je n'y est jamais cru si tu veux mon avis! Mais au fait, pourquoi les aides tu ? Tu ne veux pas que ton cousin adoré devienne la créature la plus puissante au monde ?

- Non! Une personne comme toi ne doit pas avoir ce pouvoir! Et puis ton "cousin adoré" tu peux le garder!

- Ah bon ? N'étais-je pas ton cousin préféré ? Mais si! Même que tu faisais tout ce que je te disais! Et tu laissais Elijah de coté! La seule personne qui comptait autant que moi pour toi c'était Alyson!

- C'était avant! Avant que je me rende compte que tu me prenais pour une conne!

- J'essayais de faire de toi, quelqu'un de mieux! Tu ne voyais donc pas ce que tu devenais ? Pas un jour sans que tu te dispute avec ta chère mère!

- Elle voulait que je devienne ce que je ne voulais pas!

- Une fille capable de se débrouiller toute seule, elle a échouer d'ailleurs!

- Je savais me débrouiller toute seule, c'est moi qui m'occupais d'Alyson!

- Tu sais, si tu avais accepter ma proposition, il y a 1600 ans, je n'aurais pas utiliser mon pouvoir pour ramener ta sœur! Elle ne serait pas devenue ce qu'elle ne voulait pas! Sur ce coup là tu as été égoïste!

- Attendez là! De quel pouvoir tu parle ? demanda Damon

- Oh ... Alex ne t'as pas dit ? Les Originels ont un pouvoir assez ... comment dire ... spécial! Ils peuvent ressusciter quelqu'un! Bien-sûr ce pouvoir est limité à une seule personne! Et il faut sacrifier quelqu'un. lui répondit Klaus, tu sais Damon, tu ignores bien des choses sur ma cousine!

- Je l'avais comprit! chuchota-t-il en tournant son regard vers Alex

- Alex, as-tu appris le secret que cachais ton bien aimé père ? ajouta Klaus

- Oui, quelle belle surprise d'ailleurs! ironisa Alex

- Quel secret, demanda encore Damon, suspicieux

- Le père d'Alex et Alyson était un ... loup-garous! Ce qui fait de ma très chère cousine, une hybride.

- Mais, et Alyson ? demanda Elena

- Pour devenir hybride, il y a, disons, deux "critères"! Déjà, être Originel, lorsque un loup-garou normal est mordu par un vampire, soit il meurt, soit il devient tout simplement, vampire. Puis, s'être déjà transformer en loup-garou au moins une fois avant d'être Originel.

- Dis comme ça, on dirait presque une bénédiction, railla Alex

- Tu ne le prends pas comme telle cousine adoré ?

- Si, bien-sûr! J'ai en moi, la moitié, endormi, d'une créature que je ne peux pas supporter! Et le comble de ma joie, est que je suis comme toi! Un peu plus et je ferais la fiesta! ironisa encore l'adolescente

- Prends le comme tu veux, mais saches qu'il ne t'arrivera jamais rien de mieux! Et lorsqu'Elena sera sacrifié, Damon grogna à ses mots, toi et moi, nous serons les personnes les plus puissantes sur terre! Bien, je vais vous laissez, j'ai à faire!

Klaus partit et Elena n'arrivais toujours pas à bien assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ; Alex, Originel, et hybride par dessus le reste!

Voilà pour cette fois! Désolé pour le GROS retard, j'avais des moment familiaux inévitable ;P

Donc ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!

Petit mot spécialement pour 02melanienie : Tu vois, tu avais raison depuis le début ;P tu dois être médium ;P

Je souhaite bonne chance, ceux et celles, qui vont et ont passé leur brevet, bac ou autre examens!

Et donc ... A la prochaine!


	13. 12 Il était une fois

_**Il était une fois ... Alexiane Alicia Carter.  
**_

**Klaus étant repartis, Alex se tourna vers Damon et Elena. Elle remarqua une lueur dans le regard de Damon qui ne présageait rien de bon ... du moins pour elle.**

**- Damon ... ,commença-t-elle**

**- Laisse tomber Alex! Je t'ai accordé ma confiance, mais là, comment veux tu que je me fie de nouveau à toi ?**

**Il tourna le dos et comme Alyson, il partit. Laissant Alex et Elena seules.**

**- Elena ? Je suis désolé ... je voulais vous le dire au début mais, j'avais peur ...**

**- Peur que l'on te rejette et que l'on ne te fasse pas confiance ? finit par comprendre Elena**

**-Ouais, en gros, je te voyais mal faire confiance à quelqu'un qui en théorie, voudrait ta mort.**

**- Mais en me protégeant tu m'as prouvés que tu ne le voulait pas, je ne t'en veux pas!**

**- Merci, bon je te ramène.**

**- Tu ne rentres pas toi ? demanda Elena**

**- Non j'ai besoin de me promener.**

**- Tu me raconterais un jour ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Tout, ton histoire, enfin voilà!**

**- Mais c'est qu'elle est curieuse la petite Gilbert, plaisanta Alex**

**- Non c'est juste que ... j'aimerais mieux te connaitre, je ne connais pas grand chose de toi, quasiment rien enfaite ...**

**- Viens te balader avec moi, je vais te "raconter", j'ai l'impression de lire un conte ... ironisa la jeune fille, enfin pas de fée en tout cas.**

**Elena sourit a la remarque de l'adolescente, a l'entendre, sa vie s'apparentait à un séjour en enfer. Elles marchèrent un peu, dépassant la maison, et allant vers une sorte de forêt.**

**- Attends Elena on fait un marché, je te dis des trucs sur moi si toi tu en fait pareil, ok ? marchanda Alex**

**- Ça marche, répondit Elena**

**- Je sais! Chacune pose une question à l'autre! Tu peux commencer si tu veux!**

**- Ok, donc la femme avec qui toi et ta sœur habitez n'est pas votre mère ?**

**- Non! Tu vois je fais ça depuis plusieurs siècles, je me fais adopter par quelqu'un, pouvant changer d'apparences, je peux me faire passer pour une gamine de 3 ans et grandir comme ... un humain! Et toi ? Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ?**

**- Les vrais ou pas ?**

**- Euh ... les deux ? hésita Alex**

**- Et bien, mes parents adoptifs sont mort dans un accident de voiture il y a a peu près 1 ans et pour ce qui est de mes vrais parents, Isobel, qui était ma mère tu vois ce qui lui arrivé et John, mon père et bien ... comment dire, disons que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur! Et toi, comment était tes parents ?**

**- Mon père était quelqu'un de bien même si il nous as caché être un loup-garou et comme l'as dit Klaus, entre ma mère et moi c'était explosif. Disons que nous avions, ma mère et moi, une façon différente de voir les choses. Elle avait déjà planifiés ce que ma vie devait être alors que moi je voulais faire ce que je voulais de ma vie. Mais bon. Et toi, tu t'entendais bien avec tes parents, adoptif ?**

**- Oui, je m'entendais très bien avec eux! Comment as tu connu les frères Salvatore ?**

**- Ah, la question à 100 dollars, ironisa Alex. Un incendie s'était déclaré dans une des maisons du village. Les propriétaires de la maison, les Salvatore, étaient des amis de "mes parents". Donc mes parents se sont précipité là-bas, voir s'ils pouvaient aider. Vu que j'avais la chance de pouvoir changer d'apparences, je me faisais passer pour une gamine de 9 ans. Ils m'avaient emmener avec eux.**

**_Flash-Back :POV Alexia_**

**Je vis mon père se précipiter vers la propriété en feu, ma mère rejoignant les autres femmes qui remplissaient des seaux d'eau. Ma mère m'avait prié de ne pas bouger. Je restais donc là, sans bouger, observant autour de moi. Imaginez vous avoir près de 1400 ans et être bloqué dans le corps d'un enfant de 9 ans. Je faisais tout pour me comporter comme une enfant de cet âge là. Je regardais les autres s'affairer et j'ai entendus grâce à mon ouïe sur-développer que l'on avait évacuer plusieurs personnes de la maison sauf une, qui n'avait pas survécu. Un homme que je reconnus comme étant Giuseppe Salvatore passa à coté de moi, un de ses fils dans les bras et le deuxième qui courait derrière lui. Il les laissa sur un petit muret derrière moi, les priant aussi de ne pas bouger. Il retourna vers sa propriété. Je ne fis pas attention aux garçons derrière moi, me concentrant sur mes parents. Mais j'entendis des sanglots dans mon dos. Je me tournais et vit le plus jeune des deux pleurer alors que l'autre essayais de le réconforter mais pleurait un peu tout de même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis approchée d'eux. L'ainé s'est tourné vers moi, me fixant de ses yeux bleu azur.**

**- Que se passe-t-il ? lui ais-je demandé.**

**- Père nous as sauvé du feu mais notre mère ne s'en est pas sortis, me répondit-il, quelques larmes de plus coulant de ses yeux.**

**- Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous, dis-je sincèrement.**

**- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**- Alexiane et vous deux ?**

**- Je suis Damon, et voici mon petit frère, Stefan.**

**_Fin Flash-Back._**

**_- _Le jour où leur mère est morte ?**

**_- _Ouais, plutôt glauque comme rencontre mais bon, railla Alex, Stefan avait 3 ans et Damon avait 9 ans.**

**- Enfaite, tu as toujours eu ton humanité non ? lui demanda Elena**

**- Non, à cette époque, je me faisais passer pour une orpheline, me faisais adopter par des couples, puis je restais jusqu'à mes 16 ans, et j'en faisais mon repas. Et surtout, je me nourrissais des gens du village où j'étais. Je n'en avais rien à faire de détruire des familles, de tuer, je voulais m'amuser. Et puis je suis tomber amoureuse d'un humain qui m'a fait retrouver mon humanité.**

**- Damon, devina Elena**

**- Yep!**

**- Et avec Katherine ? Je veux dire, elle disait que vous étiez de grandes amies.**

**- Disons que lorsque je me suis opposée à Klaus et Elijah en la protégeant et bien elle était la seule à me comprendre, à être compréhensive. Tu sais Elena, elle était différente étant humaine.**

**- Elle était comment ?**

**- Comme toi, enfin elle avait quand même ce coté égoïste, qui s'est amplifié avec son statut de vampire. Mais sinon elle était comme toi, je la considérais comme ma sœur, j'aurais pu mourir pour elle, enfin façon de parler. On s'était jurée de toujours être là l'une pour l'autre mais tout à changé**

**- Que c'est-il passé, demanda Elena**

**-Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Katherine est tombée amoureuse, d'un humain. Je me suis moqué d'elle, disant que c'était vraiment stupide. Et puis un jour elle m'as dit qu'elle me laissais, qu'elle allait vivre avec lui, le transformé, qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi dans sa vie. Je ne voulais pas être seule, j'ai donc tué son fiancé.**

**- Elle dit s'être vengée ... commença Elena**

**- Elle m'as pris Damon, la coupa Alex**

**- Ah. Dis Alex, je peux te poser une question qui n'a rien à voir avec Damon ou Katherine ?**

**- Bien-sûr, aujourd'hui je réponds à toutes tes question!**

**- Bien euh, comment tu es devenus, enfin comment on devient un ... originel ? questionna Elena**

**- Eh bien c'est différent d'un autre vampire, dans la mesure où déjà, on n'est pas mordu. Ça m'est arrivé un jour et c'est sûrement la pire chose au monde ...**

**_FLASH-BACK : POV Alexia :_**

**Je me suis isolé de ma famille aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de les voir. Je vais mal et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne leur dit pas, Alicia s'inquièterait trop, mère s'en ficherais comme d'habitude, père s'en soucierait mais pas vraiment, Nathan est trop jeune pour m'aider, Niklaus n'est pas là, Elijah est trop occupé à aider son frère. Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive d'ailleurs. Niklaus ne sort même plus de chez lui. Il dit qu'il est devenu dangereux, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elijah reste avec lui. Leurs parents sont partis faire un petit voyage et ne reviendront pas avant quelques jours. Je m'approche de mon lit, et m'y laisse tomber. Mes gencives me font de plus en plus mal. Je serre les dents pour ne pas hurler. Je glisse et tombe assise par terre. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, j'ai l'impression qu'on me perce les gencive avec un clou. Je jette ma tête en arrière et finit par lâcher un petit hurlement_. _Et mon cœur rejoint la fête. J'ai l'impression qu'il bat de moins en moins, me procurant une douleur insupportable dans la poitrine. Je m'affaisse par terre, une main sur mon cœur. J'ai l'impression que la douleur circule dans mes veines maintenant. Se faisant de moins en moins supportable. J'essaye de respirer normalement mais cela devient impossible. Je finis par m'évanouir tellement la douleur est forte. Je ne sais pas combien d'heures ou de minutes plus tard, je reprends conscience, ouvrant péniblement un œil après l'autre et j'ai crut halluciner_._ Je voyais tellement bien, tellement loin, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été aveugle pendant tout ce temps. Et en tendant l'oreille j'arrivais a entendre mon frère et ma sœur dans le champs en face. C'est comme si pendant 16 années, j'avais été aveugle et sourde. Et puis j'ai senti cette odeur, si délicieuse. J'ai entendu mon frère tomber, puis lâcher un sanglot. En regardant par la fenêtre, j'ai vu qu'il s'était égratigné toute la jambe et le sang coulait. Et lorsque j'ai senti cet odeur de sang, car cela ne pouvait être autre chose, mes gencives m'ont fait de nouveau mal, moins qu'avant mais je sentais que quelque chose en sortait, lorsque j'ai touché mes dents j'ai senti ces canines, trop pointu pour être normale, j'ai couru jusqu'à la cuisine, mère étant sorti s'occuper de son fils, j'ai attrapé une des casserole de mère et me suis regarder dedans. Je n'ai pas reconnu mon visage, le blanc de mes yeux était devenu rouge sang, des petites veines entouraient mon œil, mais ce qui me choqua, c'était ces canines, pour ne pas dire crocs, qui dépassait. Qu'étais-je devenue ?**

**_Fin FLASH-BACK._**

**- C'était si horrible ? s'enquit Elena**

**_- _Pire que ce que tu t'imagines ... répondit Alex en grimaçant. Surtout qu'à cause de ces trucs surnaturels, j'ai perdu toute ma famille.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Eh bien, Klaus ne supportait pas l'idée, que même vampire, je ne voulais pas le suivre, et resté au près de ma sœur et de mon frère. Donc pour me faire venir, il a menacé toute ma famille. Menace qu'il a mis à exécution d'ailleurs. Un soir, après être rentré d'une promenade avec Elijah, on as retrouvé toute notre famille, morte. D'ailleurs, Elijah ne lui a jamais vraiment pardonné, mais Klaus lui as dit que c'était mieux ainsi et cet imbécile l'a crut. Et deux siècles plus tard, Klaus décide de me faire plus de tord, il décide de ressusciter ma sœur. Lui disant que c'est de ma faute ... Elle l'a crut, m'a détestée, mais m'a donnée une chance de me racheter. Mais Alyson et moi, nous nous détestons quand même.**

**- Ne dis pas ça! Vous ne vous détestez pas ainsi!**

**- Crois Elena, je n'aime plus ma sœur, elle de même à mon égard.**

**- Tu aurais du la voir lorsque Klaus t'as "tuée". Elle était dévastée, je ne suis pas arrivée à la consolée, expliqua Elena**

**- Elena, ce n'est pas parce que, ça s'est arrangé entre Stefan et Damon qu'il en sera de même pour Alyson et moi.**

**Pendant toute leur discussion, Alex les avaient emmenés près de la rivière qui passe derrière le village. Elena le remarqua et trouva cette endroit beau. Un cours d'eau au centre de deux berges, de la forêt autour et de la verdure partout. Sur chaque berges, passait un chemin de terre, on pouvait le suivre et plusieurs banc était disposés. Mais Alex se dirigea vers le bord de l'eau et s'assit, Elena l'imita.**

**- Mais quand Katherine est arrivée à Mystic Falls en 1864, que s'est-il passé ? demanda soudainement Elena**

**- J'étais partis quelques jours avec mes "parents". Et je revenais, j'étais heureuse de revoir Damon, plus qu'heureuse. Mais quand je suis arrivée je l'ai sentis. Je me suis approchée de la propriété et j'ai entendu sa voix, expliqua Alex, je suis resté caché la journée, et j'ai vu l'attention que lui portais Damon, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle était là depuis 2 semaine et elle avait eu une aventure avec chacun des frères Salvatore. J'ai entendu Damon lui dire qu'il l'aimais et là je me suis dit que ça ne servait rien de rester, que je ferais mieux de partir, j'étais là depuis trop longtemps.**

**- Et tu es juste parti ?**

**- Pas exactement, officiellement, j'étais partis mais je surveillais quand même les frères Salvatore de loin. Je connaissais Katherine, enfin la nouvelle Katherine, celle qui m'avait détestée après que j'ai tué son bien-aimé. Je savais que quelque chose déraperait, j'ai eu raison.**

**- C'était quand, la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? Avant notre rencontre je veux dire.**

**- Le soir de sa présumé mort dans l'église.**

**_FLASH BACK : POV EXTERNE :_**

**L'église brulait, Alexiane surveillait l'édifice de loin, un sourire en coin. Le bon coté était que Katherine allait brulée avec. Même si Stefan et Damon allait se transformés, car oui elle savait que cette horrible garce les avaient nourris de son sang. Elle continuait de sourire tout en regardant l'église brulée lorsqu'elle entendit des voix de l'arrière de l'édifice. Elle s'en approcha et vit ... non impossible, Katherine avec deux hommes. Mais bien-sûr, comment avait-elle pu penser que Katherine Pierce, mourrait si facilement. Elle suivit les trois individus jusqu'au chemin de la forêt. Katherine s'arrêta et se pencha sur un des deux corps, inerte par terre. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Stefan et suivi les deux hommes. Alexiane continua de les suivre, lorsque Katherine sauta sur un des deux hommes, l'égorgeant puis tua le second. La jeune femme tournait le dos a Alexiane mais sourit narquoisement.**

**- Alexiane, toujours dans les parages ? demanda-t-elle sournoisement**

**- Effectivement, je surveillais ce qui se passait avec toi ici. Et cela n'a pas raté.**

**- Et bien, j'ai le droit de me divertir non ? Et puis je tenais ma vengeance, répliqua Katherine.**

**- Pourquoi les deux Salvatore ? Un seul ne te suffisait donc pas ? demanda Alexiane**

**- Ma chère Alexiane, comme tu peux être naïve!**

**- J'avais oublié que tu aimais joué avec les sentiments des autres!**

**- Mais non, Stefan je l'aimait vraiment. J'étais vraiment amoureuse!**

**- Pourquoi Damon, alors ?**

**- Pour me venger de toi! avoua Katherine**

**- Mais pourquoi, maintenant que tu es en vie, tu ne vas retrouvé tes jouets ?**

**- Tu sais Alexiane, j'ai entendu Damon, demandé à Emily de me sauver. Il croira qu'elle m'as sauvé, moi et les autres et que nous sommes dans un tombeau, en dessous de l'église. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, je disparais de leurs vie, enfin si ils décident d'achever le processus de mutation ...**

**Et puis elle tourna le dos à celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie et s'évanouit dans les ténèbres.**

**_FIN FLASH-BACK._**

**- Voilà, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.**

**- Et les frères Salvatore ?**

**_- _Stefan c'était 3 ans après. Je parcourais le monde et j'ai entendu qu'un village entier à été tué par un redoutable vampire, surnommé "L'éventreur". J'ai voulu voir qui cela pouvait être.**

**_FLASH-BACK : POV EXTERNE :_**

**Elle arrivait tout juste dans ce petit village, pas un chat, il n'y avait que des corps par terre, du sang partout. Et au milieu, un vampire était entrain de se nourrir de la dernière personne vivante, enfin elle le déduisait seulement. Il lâcha sa victime et se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante.**

**- Toi, vivante ? siffla-t-il**

**- Stefan ? s'exclama-t-elle, mais comment ... non, ça ne peut pas être toi!**

**- Et bien si Alexiane! C'est bien moi, le "petit frère", le si gentil petit frère, j'ai changé! Je ne suis pas un si gentil vampire!**

**- Et où est Damon ?**

**- Partis, il ne digère pas la mort de Katherine. Tu sais, cette jeune femme qui est arrivé pendant que tu n'étais pas là. Elle était si belle, et elle au moins il l'aimait, pas comme toi!**

**- Arrête Stefan! Ne dis pas ça! dit calmement Alexiane même si elle sentait la rage pointer en elle.**

**- Mais comment peut tu être vivante ?**

**- Je suis comme toi Stefan, un vampire.**

**- Depuis quand ?**

**- Bien longtemps. répondit Alexiane, tu n'as aucune idée d'où peut bien être ton frère ?**

**- Je ne suis pas dans sa tête!**

**Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à partir, sans aucun dernier regards pour celui qu'elle avait considéré, il y a quelques année comme son petit frère. Lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air autour d'elle, elle s'immobilisa. Stefan l'attrapa a la gorge et la bloqua par-terre.**

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle le calme la quittant de plus en plus.**

**Stefan brandit un bout de bois au-dessus d'elle.**

**- Je vais te tuer.**

**- Stefan je suis plus âgée que toi!**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Katherine ne t'as pas parlé de la puissance des vampires ?**

**- Je sais que plus on se nourrit de sang humain, plus on est puissant et je pense l'être assez pour te tuer.**

**Il abaissa le pieu improvisé vers Alexiane, qui au dernier moment se releva, l'entrainant avec elle, elle l'entraina a vitesse vampirique, pour le bloquer contre le mur d'une des maison encore entière.**

**- Écoute moi maintenant Stefan! Boire du sang humain te rends effectivement plus puissant mais pas face à un vampire plus âgé que toi!**

**Elle le lâcha et partit, cette fois ci pour de bon.**

**_FIN FLASH-BACK_**

**- Et Damon ? lui demanda Elena**

**- Damon, je l'ai retrouvé complètement par hasard.2 ans après avoir revu Stefan. J'avais fait escale dans une petite ville non loin d'ici. Rendre visite à une de mes amies sorcière.**

**_FLASH-BACK : POV EXTERNE :_**

**Alexiane décida de s'arrêter une nuit ou deux dans la taverne du village. Elle avait d'ailleurs donné rendez-vous à son amie sorcière dans cette tanière. Elle venait la voir tout les deux ans environs. Cette dernière arriva et s'assied en face d'Alexiane.**

**- Bonjour Alexiane, tu compte rester plus que quelques jours cette fois-ci ? lui demanda-t-elle**

**- Désolé ma chère mais je ne pense pas rester plus que 3 jours. répondit la jeune fille**

**Alexiane, remarqua les 3 jeunes filles près du bar, elle étaient toutes les trois étrange, comme ... envoutées. Et elle remarqua qu'elles portaient toutes trois, une marque dans le cou, signe qu'un vampire c'était nourris d'elle quelque heures avant.**

**- Tu sais ce qui leurs est arrivées a ces jeune fille, demanda Alexiane à la sorcière**

**- Il y a un vampire en ville, autre que toi, il est là depuis quelques jours, il m'as posé certaine question.**

**- Quelle genre de question, demanda Alexiane, curieuse.**

**- Et bien, comment ouvrir un tombeau qui se trouverais sous une église dans une ville du nom de Mystic Falls. Mais je ne sais pas, la sorcière qui a fait cela était vraiment puissante.**

**Alexiane entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers de la taverne. Elle tourna la tête et le vit. Damon. Elle croisa son regard mais le détourna et se tourna vers son amie.**

**- Je suis désolé mais je dois partir.s'excusa-t-elle**

**- Déjà ? Bien mais reviens vite Alexiane!**

**- Je te le promet!**

**Alexiane sortit de la taverne, et s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle. Elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle et se retrouva contre le mur. Bloquée entre celui-ci et Damon.**

**- Mais comment peux-tu être là ? demanda Damon**

**- Et bien je suis là pourtant! répliqua-t-elle**

**- Tu n'as pas changé ... pas vieillie, dit-il en caressant la joue de la jeune fille. **

**- Je suis comme toi Damon, un vampire. **

**- Depuis quand ?**

**- Bien avant que l'on ne se rencontre!**

**- C'est impossible, on as grandit ensemble! Je t'ai vue grandir! **

**- Je suis un vampire spécial, pouvant changer d'apparence! **

**- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? **

**- J'avais peur que tu ne sois effrayer! **

**Damon ne répondit rien, la fixant.**

**- J'ai appris que tu cherchais comment ouvrir un tombeau, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, faisant semblant de ne rien savoir.**

**- Katherine, une vampire dont je suis ... tombé amoureux est enfermé dedans, et je veux la retrouver. **

**Alexiane pensa qu'au fond Katherine avait raison, Damon ne se doutait pas qu'elle se baladait en liberté dans le monde. **

**- Alexiane, je sais que je dois t'en demander beaucoup, mais m'aiderais tu a la retrouver ? **

**Elle baissa les yeux, son cœur lui donnant l'impression d'exploser. Elle releva cependant les yeux, prenant un air impassible sur le visage.**

** - Si tu y tiens! Je suis ton amie Damon, je t'aiderais! **

**- Je voudrais te remercier mais comment ? **

**Elle ne lui répondit, posant simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

**_FIN FLASH-BACK._**

**- Mouais bon, oublions cette fin, un peu trop romantique a mon gout, ironisa Alex**

**- Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? lui demanda Elena**

**- Bien-sûr que non! Elena c'est du passé tout ça! **

**Alex prit son portable en le sentant vibré. **

**- Elena il faut qu'on rentre! C'est ton prince charmant, il croit déjà que je t'ai tuer! ironisa l'adolescente**

**- Mais comment Stefan sait que tu es en vie ? Damon lui a déjà dit ? s'enquit Elena**

**- En faite ce n'est Stefan qui m'a envoyé le message mais Damon. répondit Alex**

**- Damon n'est pas mon prince charmant! Je ne suis pas Katherine! Je ne les aimes pas tout les deux!**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu les aimais tout les deux! **

**- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Damon! **

**- Sur ? sourit Alex**

**- Certaine! répliqua Elena du tac au tac.**

**Alex éclata de rire.**

**- Je rigolais Elena, ne t'inquiètes pas! **

**Elle se leva, suivit par Elena et elles rentrèrent, Alex s'attendant déjà à un superbe accueil! Ironie bien-sûr!**

Voilà, ça fait longtemps je sais, mais je suis partis deux semaines chez mes grand-parents et ensuites cours de guitare ;P (vu mon niveau, ces cours ne sont pas de trop croyez moi ;P) Bon voilà, chapitre bien plus long que d'habitudes ;P


	14. 13 Les Origines

Alors avant de commencer ce chapitre, je vais vous mettre, a la demande de 02Melanienie_**, **_un résumé sur tout ceux que l'on sait sur les jumelles Carter ;P Je peux comprendre que certains ne se rappellent pas de tout et n'ont pas forcément envie de relire tout les chapitre ;P Alors :

Donc, Elles ont 1600 ans, l'une d'elle, Alexia, est une Originel et Hybride. Elles sont les cousines de Klaus et Elijah. Alyson a été tué,ainsi que toute sa famille a part Alex il y a à peu près 1600 par Klaus, qui voulait forcé Alexia a le suivre. Et elle a été ressuscité par Klaus 200 ans plus tard. Alexia à rencontrer les frère Salvatore lorsqu'ils étaient âgés de 9 et 6 ans. Elle tombé amoureuse de Damon et était en couple avec lui. Elle a rencontré Katherine lorsque celle-ci était encore humaine. Elle l'a protégé du sacrifice que Klaus voulait faire pour "réveillé" son coté loup-garou. Si Klaus faisait le sacrifice, il deviendrait un hybride mais Alex aussi, ce qu'elle veut a tout pris évité. Même si elle et Alyson sont sœur, elle se détestent vraiment. Alexia à le pouvoir de changer d'apparences grâce a un sort dont on ne connait pas encore la provenance. Elle a enfermé ce sort dans un pendentif que Damon lui a offert il y a 150 ans. Donc voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis. Si jamais demandé moi ce que vous n'avez pas compris ;P

Et Merci pour les Reviews! Et CHRIS'S BIGGEST FAN je suis heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle fan ;P

Voilà je ne vous embêtes plus et vous laisser découvrir la suite ;P

_**Les Origines**_

Elles arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard. Elena entra la première suivit d'Alex. Elena sentit un courant d'air près d'elle et Stefan apparut à coté d'elle. Alex les laissa et partit dans la cuisine.

- Alex est une originel ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, Damon ne t'as pas tout dit ? Répondit Elena

- Il n'a rien dit, il est arrivé avec son air de vampire furax et il est monté s'enfermer dans une chambre.

Ils entendirent des cris provenant de la cuisine, et trouvèrent Alyson debout d'un coté de la table et Alex de l'autre entrain de se crier dessus.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? S'énerva Alyson

- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité! Cria aussi Alex

- Tu n'en voyais pas l'utilité ? Mais tu te fiche de moi! Je suis ta sœur, tu aurais pu me le dire! Pendant des années j'ai crus que c'était Klaus qui t'avais transformé! Et en plus tu es une hybride! Tu as su que notre père était un loup-garous mais tu ne me l'as pas dit non plus!

- Je ne l'ais pas su! Enfin si je l'ai su, mais t'étais six pieds sous terre! Je me voyais mal te le dire! Tu voulais que je fasses quoi ? Que j'aille sur ta tombe, « coucou petite sœur, enfaite je voulais te dire, père était un loup-garou, au faites, je suis désolé que tu sois morte! »

- Pas forcément, mais tu as quand même du le savoir quand tu t'es transformé en loup-garou la première fois!

- Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivais! Tout ce que je savais c'est que mes os se brisaient, que ça faisait un mal de chien. La seule chose d'on je me souviens, c'est de m'être réveillé quelque part et je ne me souvenais plus de rien!

- Mais oui bien-sûr! Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir ce qui t'arrivais! Hurla Alyson

- J'avais peur OK ? Je savais pas ce qui m'arrivait! Alors essaye de te mettre à ma place! Tu aurais fait quoi hein ? Hurla aussi Alex

- Je te l'aurais dit! Répliqua Alyson

- Laisse tomber OK ? Je te l'ai cacher et maintenant tu le sais, c'est bon!

- Ouais, je retrouve bien Alex Carter, grande gueule, prétentieuse, et qui vient de faire la seule chose pour laquelle elle est douée, laisser tomber!

- Me cherche pas petite sœur!

- Ah oui, deuxième chose pour laquelle tu es douée, menacer! Tu me menace depuis plus de 50 ans mais tu n'as jamais rien fait.

- Pour l'instant! Ajouta Alex

- Tu me fatigues! Finit par dire Alyson avant de sortir de la pièce

Ne restait plus qu'Alex, Elena et Stefan. Damon finit par descendre. Se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre une poche de sang. Ignorant l'adolescente en passant à coté d'elle.

- Tu compte me faire la gueule toi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement

- Comprends bien que là, tu as perdu ma confiance, et peut-être bien mon amitié, répondit Damon

- Me voilà brisé, répondit ironiquement Alex

- Ne fait pas comme si ça t'étais égal.

- Et toi, Damon, ne fait pas comme si tu étais la personne la plus importante dans ma misérable vie. Répliqua sèchement Alex

- Ah, c'est pas le cas ? Demanda Damon, sarcastiquement

- Ne me cherche pas! Surtout pas maintenant!

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui nous a cacher être une hybride! C'est plutôt à toi de ne pas me chercher!

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur Damon ? J'ai 1600 ans et toi ? 168 si je ne me trompes pas! Ce qui fait que nous avons 1432 ans de différence. Crois moi, si je le voudrais tu serais déjà mort! Et si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est parce que …

- Tu oserais tuer ton meilleur ami ? La coupa Damon, taquin

- Qui t'as dit que tu étais mon meilleur ami ? Demanda-t-elle

- Ben, tu nous aiderais pas vraiment sinon non ?

- Écoute Damon, je vous aides parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être une hybride. Ça s'arrête là! Je suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse dire qu'on est des amis. Je suis là juste parce que, comme l'a si souvent dit ma sœur, je n'aide que lorsque cela peut aller en ma faveur, je ne veux pas devenir comme mon abruti de cousin. Si je ne risquerais pas de me transformer … je ne serais peut-être même pas là!

Après avoir dit cela, la jeune fille sortit de la pièce. Elle alla dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Elena. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, fixant le plafond. « Je viens sûrement de me mettre tout le monde à dos, enfin ça vaut mieux pour eux ». Elle les entendaient parler entre eux en-bas. « Je vous l'avait dit! Elle n'est pas sympa, c'est une menteuse, on ne peut pas se fier à elle » elle reconnut la voix de sa sœur et sourit en coin « Tu n'as pas confiance en moi mais tu es venue me chercher quand tu as voulu te venger de Klaus » pensa Alex.

_**FLASH BACK : POV ALEXIA :**_

_**Février 1950**_

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Une présence dans la maison qui n'est pas normale. Je sors de ma chambre et vais vers la cuisine. Je tire un tiroir vers moi et agrippe un couteau. Ouais je suis une vampire, mais bon, une précaution vaut mieux qu'une. La présence se rapproche, je sens un courant d'air autour de moi, signe d'un vampire. Je sens qu'elle s'est arrêter derrière moi.

- Et tu compte en faire quoi de cette famille quand tu en aura marre ? Les tuer, comme tu le fais à chaque fois ?

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je reconnais cette voix, et en même temps j'ai l'impression de rêver. Ça fait plus de 500 ans que je ne l'est pas entendu. Je me retourne et la vois, ma sœur. Elle n'as pas changer, à part son style vestimentaire. Je revois la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, elle m'ayant accuser de les avoir tuer; 500 plus tôt. De l'avoir ressusciter. J'ai réussi a lui expliquer que ce n'étais pas moi, que c'était Klaus. Elle avait fini par me croire, m'est avait continuée à me détester, j'ai finit par en faire de même et je continue toujours maintenant, voilà pourquoi je me pose cette question ;

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour protéger cette famille de ta méchante sœur! Dit-je, ironiquement

- J'ai réfléchis, et j'ai besoin de toi!

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Retrouver Klaus, je veux en finir avec lui!

- Alors j'espère que tu as un remède ou une arme contre les hybrides sinon on aura du mal!

- Comment ça, un hybride ?

- Disons, le vrai père de Klaus étant un loup-garou, et Klaus étant, comme tu le sais, un loup-garous, en devenant Originel, il est devenu hybride, mi loup-garou mi vampire. Expliquais-je

- Wow, je m'y attendais pas vraiment à celle là!

- Tu m'en dira tant!

- Alors, tu acceptes ?

- Bien-sûr!

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi c'est si simple ? Me demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse

- Parce que tu es ma sœur! Je ferais tout pour toi! Ironisais-je

- Mouais, je ne te crois pas vraiment, il faut que tu y gagne quelque chose pour vouloir m'aider! Mais bon.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire sœurette ! »

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

Alex se relève et s'approche de la fenêtre. Elle vois sa sœur assise dehors. Pendant une seconde elle aimerais la rejoindre, discuter avec elle, comme avant, mais elle s'abstient. Elle finit par se recoucher.

Pendant ce temps, Alyson est assise devant la maison, songeuse. Doit-elle pardonner sa sœur ? Elle avait ses raisons de lui avoir cacher ça, mais en même temps elle se dit qu'étant sa sœur, elle aurait pu lui dire. Elle entends des pas et voit Elena s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Ça va ? Finit par lui demander Elena après 5 minutes de silence

- Imagine qu'après des siècles, tu apprends que ta sœur n'est pas celle qu'elle prétends être. Alors non ça ne pas super! Mais bon, maintenant le plus important c'est de tuer cette pourriture qui me sert de cousin. Répondit Alyson

- Pour te venger, parce qu'il a tuer ta famille ? Ça se comprends.

- Ouais, tuer ma famille et m'avoir ressusciter 200 ans plus tard. Ah oui! Et avoir attirer cette malédiction sur ma famille!

- C'est-a-dire ?

- Alex ne t'as pas dit pourquoi, il est devenu un hybride ?

- Non, elle m'as expliqué comment elle s'est transformée mais pas pourquoi, elle, Elijah et Klaus sont devenus hybride.

- Et bien, à cause de Klaus, justement. Il y avait beaucoup de rumeur dans le village, sur une famille qui était soit-disant, une famille de sorcier. Ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs. Certaines personnes voulaient les éjecter du village, pensant qu'ils faisaient de la magie noire, et étais la cause de la mauvaise récolte de cette année là. Klaus et son vrai père en faisaient partis. Et chaque pleine lune, ils essayaient de les éliminer. Mais c'était difficile, les loups-garous ne se contrôlant pas. Alex et moi, et Elijah bien-sûr, on étaient les seuls au courant de ce qu'était Klaus, et de ce qu'il voulait faire de la famille de sorcier. Et puis un soir, Klaus y est arrivé, du moins presque. Il a tué la fille de la famille. La seule fille que le couple de sorcier avait pu avoir. Sauf que ce n'étais pas une nuit de pleine lune, il l'avait tué en gardant sa forme humaine. Le père l'avait reconnu. Lui et sa femme, qui était des sorcier vraiment puissant, on lancé une malédiction sur Klaus. Il deviendrait un monstre, un monstre qui ne se nourrirait que de sang humain, une sorte de mort-vivant, ils se sont inspirés de la légende d'une créature sanguinaire appelée « Vampire ». Et voilà comment est apparu le premier Vampire. Mais ils ont compris qu'ils avaient une erreur!

- Laquelle ? Demanda Elena

- Ils ont compris quelques jours plus tard, que Klaus était un loup-garous, ils ont alors « endormis » sont coté loups-garous.

- Et pour Alex et Elijah ?

- Ah oui, la malédiction voulait vraiment punir Klaus, donc il se transformerais en bête sanguinaire, ainsi que les deux personnes qu'il appréciait le plus.

- Qu'il appréciait le plus ?

- Ouais, faut croire que cette ordure avait quand même un cœur, dommage c'était pas pour le meilleur! Dit sarcastiquement Alex qui venait d'apparaitre derrière Alyson.

Elle s'assied de l'autre coté d'Elena.

- Voilà pourquoi nous sommes des Originels.

- Et ils ont appris que tu étais aussi un loups-garous et on aussi endormit ce coté loup en toi. En déduisit Elena

- Yep! Ils ont su ce que j'étais, avant moi! Confirma Alexia

- Et par hasard, vous savez d'où vient l'origine des Petrova ?

- Ouais, c'est aussi à cause de ses sorciers. Expliqua Alex

- Tu sais Elena, la nature équilibre toujours tout. Lorsque nait quelque chose, quelque chose nait aussitôt pour la détruire. Commença Alyson

- Sauf que cette chose pour détruire, n'est apparu que quelque siècles plus tard. Au début ce n'étais pas une Petrova qui a donné naissance au premier ancêtre de la première Petrova! Continua Alex, c'est compliqué mais c'est comme ça!

- Et qui a donné naissance a cet ancêtre ?

- … C'est moi! Finit par dire Alyson, après de longues minutes de silence

Elena se tourna vers elle, surprise.

- Toi ? Mais comment ? S'étonna Elena

- A cette époque, les filles de 16 ans comme nous, étais presque toutes déjà mariée, et mère pour la plupart! Mes parents m'avaient choisi un mari, souvent la fille n'aime pas le garçon que lui présentent ses parents, moi pas, j'étais amoureuse et plus tard, enceinte. Mais n'étant pas marié, mes parents n'ont pas voulu, qu'une fois né, je garde mon bébé. Donc une fois qu'il fut venu au monde, je l'ai donné a une famille, quelques village plus loin. Mon père voulait tué cet enfant. J'avais dit que je le ferais, mais Alex m'a aidé a le cacher, nous avions fait semblant de le tuer. Klaus l'a crut aussi, c'est pour sa qu'il ne l'as pas tué.

Elena était vraiment surprise. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Alyson, mère ? Elle regarda Alyson et vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Alexia regardait aussi sa sœur. Elena vit Alexia et crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait prendre sa sœur dans ses bras mais elle se leva.

- Tu vois Elena, tout est presque lié. Dit Alex

- Wow, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. Finit par répondre Elena

- Je peux comprendre!

- Bon il faut dire ça aux garçons! Décida Elena

- Pas la peine! Répliqua Alex

- Pourquoi ? Il doivent savoir!

- Ils nous écoutent depuis avant!

Elena se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit Damon s'en aller rapidement. « Wow » se dit-elle encore, chaque jour elle apprenait quelque chose de plus démentiel que la veille. Elle espérait que cette fois-ci, elle savait tout.

**Voilà! Alors ? Dîtes moi tout! Vous aimez ? Ou je dois m'attendre a des bombes atomiques tombant sur ma maison ? ;P  
**


	15. Note !

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, juste une petite note pour vous dire que, malgré que cela fasse plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, je n'arrête pas ma fic pour autant! La suite arrivera ce week-end! Je sais que cela fait longtemps, et je m'excuse! Enfaite ... sur ce coup-là, je n'ai pas d'excuse! Enfin si, avec les cours de 3ième et tout! J'ai aussi eu un petit problème ... d'imagination :P Mais avec la saison 3, des idées sont revenue ... enfin bref, suite samedi ou dimanche, PROMIS :)


	16. 14 Retour dans le passé!

_** Retour dans le passé.**_

Le lendemain, ils avaient décidés de rentrer. De tout façon, maintenant, ils savaient tout, grâce (ou à cause ?) d'Alex. Ils étaient chez eux maintenant, la pleine lune dans 3 semaines. Ils devaient se dépêcher d'en finir avec Klaus. Rien n'allait plus entre les deux sœurs, Alyson n'ayant toujours pas réussi à encaisser tout les mensonges que lui avait raconté son ainée, mais elle prenait sur elle pour aider les autres. Mais ils leur restait un problème à régler, comment tuer un hybride ? Bonnie était la solution mais Elena ne voulait pas. Elijah ne voyait pas d'autre moyen, a part peut-être Alex.

- Mais, moi je peux le tuer non ? Avait demander la jeune fille à son cousin

- Oui, mais tu te tuerais! Lui avait-il répondu

- Je mourrais bien un jour, donc, autant que ce soit pour une cause qui en vaux la peine!

Alyson avait voulu s'y opposer, mais elle était censé en vouloir à sa sœur donc, hors de question qu'elle montre de la pitié pour elle.

- Peut-être que quelqu'un sait comment! Avait soudainement dit Bonnie

- Oui bien-sûr, tu nous appelles quand tu l'auras trouvé hein! Railla Damon

- Mais pas dans le présent mais dans le passé!

- Et tu sais comment faire pour aller dans le passé ? Demanda Alyson

- Ouais, j'ai vu un sortilège dans le grimoire d'Emily, je pourrais le faire!

- T'es sur ? Tu auras la force pour le faire ?

- Je te rappelle que j'ai la puissance de plus de 100 sorcières!

- Oui mais on sait jamais!

- Bien-sûr je ne pourrais pas pour tout le monde! 4 personnes maximum!

- J'irais! S'exclama Elena, je veux savoir ce que nous caches ce monstre!

- Moi aussi, je ne te laisse pas! Décida Stefan

- A vrai dire Stefan, je préfèrerais que tu restes, j'ai besoin d'un vampire ici, pour le sort qui permettra de les ramener!

- Je suis là moi! Dit Damon

Bonnie le regarda méchamment avant de se tourner vers Elena pour lui demander de l'aide, elle ne pouvait pas rester avec Damon!

- OK, j'ai compris, t'inquiètes pas Bonnie, je reste! Céda Stefan, mais Damon tu va avec Elena!

- Et je la surveille, ne t'inquiètes pas frérot! Alex ? Tu viens ou tu reste ?

- Je viens! Répondit celle-ci

- Et moi je reste! Allez-y à trois! Rajouta Alyson

- Tu ne viens pas sœurette ? Railla Alex

- Non, je serais tenté de te tuer! Ce qui n'est pas bon pour toi!

- Comme si tu en étais capable! Répliqua l'aînée

- Bon alors vous êtes trois, c'est OK pour moi! On feras ça ce soir! Expliqua Bonnie, par contre le sort à un problème!

- Lequel ? Demanda Alex

- Et bien, on ne peut pas choisir un moment précis, il montre ce que l'on veut le plus revoir!

- Et bien voir comment tué ce monstre! Répliqua Alex

- Oui, mais il se peut qu'il y ais autre chose! Ne vous attendez pas à tout de suite tombé sur cette chose! Il montre ce que vous voulez le plus voir, ou ce dont vous avez besoin de voir, sans que vous le sachiez vraiment!

- Génial! Ironisa Alex, comme si on avait besoin de ça!

- C'est ça ou rien!

- Bon, ben ça sera ça! Alyson, sur de ne pas venir ?

- Pourquoi veut-tu tellement que je vienne Alex ? Tu veux faire un voyage avec ta sœur chérie ? Ironisa Alyson

- Aly, l'ironie c'est mon truc, pas le tien, évite! Et puis, je risquerais de faire une petite bêtise, tu ne veux pas me surveiller ?

- Bon, puisque tu insiste tellement sœurette, je viens! Finit par décider Alyson, qui avait tout de même peur que sa sœur ne fasse une connerie qui leur paieraient la vie.

- Bon, dit Bonnie, je vais chercher le grimoire!

- Il ne te faut pas d'ingrédients spécial ? Demanda Alyson

- Non, c'est un sort simple, enfin pour l'allée, le retour est un peu plus complexe.

- Donc on est pas sûr de revenir ? Super! Railla Alex

- Disons qu'il faut beaucoup d'énergie pour le sortilège de retour, c'est pour ça qu'il me faut un vampire! Expliqua Bonnie

Elle chercha son grimoire pendant que les autres préparaient leur « voyage », Elena était légèrement tendu et Alyson aussi, alors que Damon et Alex était plutôt serein. Bonnie revint une demi-heure plus tard, son grimoire entre les mains. Ils allèrent tous dans le salon de la pension. Bonnie traça un cercle sur le sol.

- Pas sur mon beau sol! Râla Damon

- Oh, fais pas ta duchesse qui prends soin de son palais Damon, personne n'y croit! Railla Alex

- Bon, placez vous dans le cercle.

Ils y allèrent.

- Prenez vous les mains.

- Par pitié, on dirait des gosses de maternelles! Ironisa Alex en prenant les mains d'Elena et de sa sœur.

- Une dernière chose, ajouta Bonnie, quand vous serez à un endroit, et que vous verrez une sorte de, comment dire, une sorte de sphère de lumière, rassemblez vous et prenez vous les mains, c'est le signal que vous allez changer d'endroit!

- OK, répondirent les quatre voyageurs.

Bonnie récita la formule. Alex regarda autour d'elle, préparant une réplique cinglante au fait que le sort ne semblait pas marcher quand le sol vibra et que l'obscurité sembla foncé sur eux. Ils tombèrent tout quatre au sol. Alyson avait fermer les yeux et attendait que plus rien ne bouge avant de les rouvrir. Elle finit par entrouvrir une paupière puis l'autre pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient atterrit dans une sorte de clairière. Alex ouvrait les yeux elle aussi. Damon et Elena de même. Ils était tombé a terre et se relevèrent donc tous.

- On est où à votre avis ? Demanda Elena

- Aucune idée! Répondit Alyson

Mais Alyson vit sa sœur regarder autour d'elle, l'air de connaître l'endroit.

- Alex ? Tu reconnaît ?lui demanda-t-elle

- Tu te souviens pas ? Lui répondit sa sœur

- Non, je devrais ?

- Oui!

Alyson regarda elle aussi autour d'elle. Ce lieu lui disait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Ils entendirent des cris et des rires un peu plus loin. Ils se retournèrent vers la source du bruit pour voir deux filles d'environs 12 ans courir vers eux.

- Vous croyez qu'elles nous voient ? Demanda Elena

- Je crois pas, elles regardent vers nous mais sans nous voir, répondit Damon

Elena et Damon se tournèrent vers les deux sœurs qui regardaient bizarrement les deux filles.

- Vous les connaissez ?

- En partis, oui! Railla Alex

Les deux filles semblaient être poursuivis par deux jeunes hommes, plus âgé qu'elles qui leurs couraient après pour s'amuser. Une d'elle, une blonde attrapa l'autre par la main et elle se baissèrent en même temps pour se cacher dans l'herbe. Alex regardait les deux garçons étonnés puis se tourna vers sa sœur ;

- Tu ne te souviens toujours pas ?

- Si, je crois!

Les deux garçons cherchaient les filles, puis un des deux commença à les appeler :

_- ALICIA! ALEXIANE! Venez vite! _Hurla un des deux hommes en français

Alex et Alyson les fixèrent, légèrement l'air paniquée.

- On est revenus 1600 ans en arrière ? Demanda Alyson

- Je crois bien!

_**Voilà, la suite comme promis, elle est pas bien longue mais c'est le temps de me remettre dans le bain après cette longue absence! J'avais plus trop d'idée mais la saison 3 m'en a redonné :P** _


	17. 15 Souvenirs indésirable PART 1

_**Souvenirs indésirable ... pour la plupart!**_

Alex et Alyson continuait de fixer les fillettes. Elena aussi, elles avaient l'air de tellement bien s'entendre par rapport à celles qu'elles étaient maintenant.

- Mais, qui sont les deux jeunes hommes qui vous couraient après ? finit par demander Elena

- Imagines-les un peut plus vieux, l'air vraiment sérieux pour l'un et l'autre avec un air de fêtard éternel! railla Alex pour lui donner une réponse

- Klaus et Elijah ? devina Damon

- Yep!

Les quatre continuaient de se courir après en rigolant. Puis un homme arriva. Damon vit les deux Alex perdre leur sourire quand elles le virent.

- Ah oui, je l'avais oublié lui. marmonna la Alex d'aujourd'hui

- Qui-est-ce ? demanda Elena

- Mickaël, le père d'Elijah et Klaus, enfin beau-père de Klaus. Le pire monstre qui puisse exister, même Klaus passerait pour un ange à coté de lui.

Elena se concentra sur ce qui se passait. Elle vit Klaus et Elijah partir vers leur père, Alex et Alyson sur leur talons, l'air réticentes. Mickaël accueillit Elijah les bras ouvert alors qu'il cria sur Klaus.

- Elena! appella Alyson

- Oui ?

- Viens vite! lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main alors qu'une lumière blanche venait d'apparaître juste à coté.

Ils furent de nouveau projeter par terre dans le noir total. Quelque minutes plus tard, Elena ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de forêt. Les autres ouvrirent les yeux aussi. Ils se levèrent. Des cris leurs parvinrent de plus loin, se rapprochant d'eux. Trois silhouettes se dessinèrent bientôt. Celle du milieu avançant en regardant devant, les deux autres ayant l'air de se hurler dessus. Les voix étaient proche maintenant, Damon, Alex, Alyson et Elena écoutèrent, se concentrant sur les éclats de voix :

- MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS LUI FAIRE ÇA! hurla une voix que Damon et Alyson identifièrent comme étant celle d'Alex

Celle-ci se souvint enfin où ils étaient. La forêt de Bulgarie, celle où Klaus voulait sacrifier Katherine, Katherina à l'époque.

- ET POURQUOI ? J'ESSAIE DE NOUS RENDRE SERVICE! hurla à son tour une voix que tout le monde identifia comme étant Klaus

- JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE ÇA! Tu ne la toucheras pas compris ? menaça Alex

- Sinon quoi ? Tu va me tuer cousine ? Bien que c'est impossible! se moqua Klaus, c'est bien toi ça Alexiane! T'attacher à des humains! Cette fille ne devrait rien signifier pour toi! Ce n'est que de la nourriture! Les humains ne sont rien pour nous!

- Ah bon ? Tu ne disais pas la même chose de Charlotte! répliqua sèchement la Alex du passé.

Elena regarda la Alex du présent.

- Qui était cette Charlotte ? demanda-t-elle

- Charlotte Petrova, la Petrova Originelle!

Puis elles se concentrèrent à nouveau sur la scène du passé.

- Voulez vous bien cessez de vous disputer à tout bout de champs ? intervint Elijah pour la première fois

- Et bien tu diras à ton chère frère que moi vivante, il ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de Katherina! prévint Alexiane

- Et bien, tu diras à ta chère cousine que ces propos ne tiennent pas la route, elle est déjà morte! répliqua Klaus, un sourire en coin au lèvres.

Les trois vampires continuèrent de marcher pendant que les quatre voyageurs temporels se rassemblèrent de nouveau, une lumière blanche ayant fait son apparition. Le trou noir et la projection passé, Alexia ouvrit la première les yeux pour une fois. Ils étaient dans une vieille maison. Elle la reconnut tout de suite, et fit une grimace. Les trois autres ouvrirent les yeux a leurs tour et se levèrent.

- On est où ce coup là ? demanda ironiquement Damon

- Chez nous, répondirent les jumelles d'une seule voix

Une femme entra, passa à coté d'eux sans les voir. Alyson la regarda, les yeux brillants.

- Quand tu dis chez vous, demanda Damon, tu veux dire ?

- Chez nous, en Amérique, quand nous avons fuis la maladie et venus nous installer ici il y a 1500 ans a peu près. répondit Alex

La femme mit sur la table en bois, des couverts de l'époque, mit une marmite et se tourna vers le sorte d'escalier derrière elle :

- ALEXIANE, ALICIA! NATHAN! VENEZ SOUPER! appela-t-elle

- Vous avez vite appris la langue américaine! railla Damon

Deux filles d'environs 15 ans descendirent suivi d'un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année. Les enfants s'assirent autour de la table alors qu'un homme rentrait dans la s'assit lui aussi avec les filles.

- Je vous présente Philippe Carter, notre très cher père! railla Alex

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes en famille, je voudrais vous annoncez quelque chose les filles! commença la mère des jumelles, Alicia, tu va être enchanté de savoir que ton père et moi-même t'avons trouver ton futur mari!

La Alyson du passé perdit son sourire en même temps que sa sœur.

- Et bien ? s'inquiéta sa mère, tu n'es donc pas contente ?

La jeune fille avait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle se leva brusquement et courut à l'étage.

- Et bien je ne comprends pas! Moi quand ma propre mère me l'a annoncer, j'étais si heureuse!

- Elle est peut-être encore un peu jeune! répondit sèchement Alexiane

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton jeune fille! Et puis, elle n'a pas le choix! Vous avez 15 ans, c'est l'âge de pensez à vous marier!

- Je dis juste qu'elle est trop jeune mère!

- Cesse donc de me répéter tout le temps cette phrase! Ta sœur n'a pas besoin de toi pour la défendre! s'énerva sa mère

- Et vous mère cessez donc de prendre nos vie en main à notre place! Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour faire nos choix!

Elle se leva elle aussi de table et monta à l'étage alors que sa mère lui hurlait de revenir.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Elena suivit Alexiane. Les trois autres décidèrent de la suivre de peur de ne pas avoir le temps de la chercher si ils devaient partir. Elena poussa la porte devant elle et elle vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais penser voir. La Alyson de l'époque était dans un coin, en pleurs alors que la Alex de l'époque l'avait pris dans ses bras, la berçant.

- Ça va aller petite sœur! Je ne les laisserais pas te forcer! chuchotait Alexiane à sa jumelle.

- Tu le promets ?

- Je le promet! Je serais toujours là Aly! Et tu sais que je n'ai qu'une seule parole!

Elena vit la Alex du présent baissé les yeux à l'entente de ses mots. La lumière blanche apparut à cet instant. Ils se rassemblèrent, et là le trou noir comme à chaque fois.

**Voilà pour cette fois! Cours mais bon, vous devez être habitué maintenant ;D Leur voyage dans le passé n'est pas fini encore! J'ai encore quelques idée avant de leur faire trouver ce qu'ils étaient partis chercher ;D (Si vous voulez que je parle d'un souvenir en particulier, faîtes le moi savoir, je le ferais avec plaisir :D) Voilà, je vais essayer de vous mettre la suite avant "l'année prochaine" ;D **


	18. 16 Souvenirs indésirable PART 2

_**Souvenirs indésirable ... pour la plupart!**_

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux cette fois, Elena reconnut tout de suite où ils étaient, une clairière derrière Mystic Falls.

- Mystic Falls ? s'étonna Elena

- Oui, pourquoi Mystic Falls ? Il s'est jamais rien passé ici! s'étonna aussi Alyson

- Pour toi il s'est jamais rien passé! précisa sa sœur

Elena vit une maison isolée, celle des Lockwood. Elle crut voir deux silhouette aussi. A coté d'elle, Alex regardait aussi et éclata de rire discrètement, enfin pas assez discrètement a l'oreille d'un vampire.

- Quoi ? demanda Damon en la fixant

- Quoi ? Tu te souviens pas de ce soir là ? Quand on est sortis en douce ?questionna l'adolescente

- Ben on est tellement de fois sortis en douce que faut me donner plus de détails!

- Ah oui j'oubliais que ta mémoire de vieillard est aussi développé que celle d'un poisson rouge!

- Me cherche pas gamine!

- Eh! Le prochain qui l'ouvre je le chope pour frapper sur l'autre! intervint Alyson

- La ferme! dirent Alex et Damon en chœur

- Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord l'un avec l'autre! ironisa Alyson

- On s'unit contre l'ennemi commun! répliquèrent Damon et Alex encore une fois en chœur

- Pire que des gamin. marmonna Alyson

- Oui bon, cette soirée ? demanda Damon

- Bon, tu te rappelle quand le fils Lockwood nous avait emmerder toute la journée et qu'on avait décidé de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce! expliqua Alex

- Ah oui! Quand on est allé chez lui balancé des pierres à sa fenêtre et qu'on l'a fait sortir pour le foutre la trouille de sa vie ?

- Oui! Sauf qu'on s'est fait attrapé par son père et qu'on a dû détaler vraiment très vite!

- Mouais mais c'était une super soirée quand même! Je me poses juste une question! C'est bien de revoir c'est souvenir mais quand est-ce qu'on trouve comme tuer ton chère cousin ?

- Bonnie l'a dit Einstein! On verra les souvenirs qu'on a besoin de revoir!

- Très philosophique son sort! railla le vampire

- Ferme-là Salvatore! dit sèchement Alexia

Ils regardèrent de nouveau la villa des Lockwood. Effectivement, Elena n'avait pas rêvée, il y avait bien deux silhouettes qui rôdaient autour de la maison. Qui lançaient des pierres à une fenêtre. Des rires puis une lueur de bougie à la fenêtre. Les deux silhouettes qui se plaquèrent contre le mur, la lueur qui disparut, les deux silhouettes qu'Elena devina comme étant Damon et Alex qui recommencèrent leur lancé de pierre. Cette fois ce fut dans l'entré qu'il y eut de la lumière et des cris. Une voix qui hurla et commença à ouvrir la porte. Les deux personnes qui se mirent à courir vers les 4 voyageurs.

- COURS! hurla la Alex du passé au Damon du passé

Les deux du passé coururent à coté de ceux du présent (cette phrase me parait bizarre 0.o, m'enfin bref :D) et se cachèrent derrière le buisson a coté. Alexia se releva pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Elena ne leurs donna pas plus de 17 ans. Alex portait une robe de l'époque ce qui la fit sourire, dure de se représenter la Alex du présent en robe du style Katherine. Damon était presque comme maintenant sauf en vêtement d'époque et l'air plus jeune.

- C'est bon ? Il ne nous as pas poursuivit ? demanda Damon

- Non, c'est bon! Haha, bon sang, c'était moins une! Toi et tes idées aussi! plaisanta-t-elle en tapant gentiment Damon sur l'épaule

- Eh! C'est toi qui a accepté mon ange! répliqua celui-ci

Ils éclatèrent de rire encore une fois.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie mais va falloir que je retourne chez moi! dit Alexia

- Laisse moi te raccompagner! proposa Damon

Alexia se leva suivit par Damon qui la retint par le bras.

- Non c'est bon! Je n'habite pas vraiment loin, je suis capable de rentrer seule, rentre chez toi avant que ton père se rend compte que tu es encore sortis en douce! dit encore Alexia

- Je n'en n'est rien a faire que mon père s'en rend compte! Je préfère être sûr que tu rentres chez toi en un seul morceau!

- Damon! Crois moi je ne risque rien! Rentre avant que Stefan, qui nous a vu partir, commence à s'inquiéter pour toi!

- Je te raccompagne mon ange!

Alexia se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Ensuite elle éloigna son visage de lui en lui souriant.

- C'est bon! Rentre chez toi! Je suis une grande fille, je ne risque rien.

Elena vit la lumière se rapprocher d'eux et les prévint. Le trou noir et la chute qui leur était maintenant devenu une habitude. Alyson ouvrit les yeux et reconnut l'endroit rapidement, le cimetière où Klaus l'avait ressuscitée. Les autre se levèrent aussi.

- Des souvenirs qu'on as BESOIN de revoir ? Dis Alex, tu me cacherais quelque chose ? Tu as besoin de nous revoir ensemble ? railla Damon

- Qui te dis que c'est moi qui ai besoin de revoir ça ? répliqua Alex

- La ferme.

Alex regarda la scène. Klaus qui avait creuser la tombe. Le corps de sa sœur qui reprenait vie peu à peu. La Alyson du passé ouvrit les yeux. Klaus lui sourit, on aurait presque crut à un sourire sincère. Elle se releva brusquement, s'éloigna rapidement de celui qui l'avait tué il y a des centaines d'année.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? paniqua l'adolescente

- Comme tu le sais, je t'ai tuée il y a 700 ans et là je viens de me servir de ce pouvoir qu'ont les Originels de pouvoir ramener a la vie une personne. expliqua Klaus

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de toi!

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose.

- Où est ma sœur ? Où est Alexiane ?

- Ta sœur qui a préféré sacrifier ta vie, celle de tes parents et de ton jeune frère au lieu de me suivre ?

- Mais c'est toi qui nous as tué!

- J'ai proposer à Alex de te laisser la vie sauve mais elle a préféré partir de son coté, te laissant mourir!

- Vraiment ? demanda Alyson suspicieuse

- Tu peux me faire confiance!

L'adolescente fixa l'horizon devant elle, ne voulant pas y croire. Sa sœur, sa jumelle l'aurait vraiment laisser mourir ? C'est vrai que depuis sa transformation, elle n'a jamais été la même ...

- Et si jamais elle m'avait laissé mourir pour partir, en quoi je dois t'aider ? demanda Alyson

- A la retrouvé!

- Pourquoi je voudrais la retrouvée ?

- Pour la tuer! Te venger!

Elena vit la lumière encore une fois. Ils se rassemblèrent encore une fois, puis trou noir. Cette fois-ci, il était de nouveau dans les années 1800. C'était la journée. Elena et Alyson virent Alexia, robe d'époque, le même que quand elle fut figer, 16 ans. Elle parlait avec un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

- Qui c'est ? demanda Elena

- Stefan, répondirent Damon et Alex

Ils virent un Damon de 16 ans qui arriva vers les deux autres. Il prit Alex par la main et l'emmena a l'écart après avoir salué rapidement son frère. Il lui tendit un pendentif en forme de moitié de cœur. Alexia lui sourit, l'embrassa et il lui mit le collier.

Elena vit la vrai Alex, enfin celle du présent, joué avec son pendentif. Puis la lumière blanche, le trou noir.

Quand ils se relevèrent, ils étaient de nouveau dans la maison des Carter. Ils virent le père de Klaus, enfin beau-père, et d'Elijah entrain de discuter avec sa femme et les parents d'Alyson et Alex.

- On est dans le souvenir de qui ? demanda Alyson

- J'en sais rien p'tite sœur! J'ai jamais vu ça! lui répondit sa sœur

- Je crois que Niklaus nous cache quelque chose! dit Mickael, et il entraine ta fille dedans! rajouta t-il en parlant a la mère des filles

- Mais non! Si Alex changerais je pense que je le remarquerais!

- Pas dans le comportement! J'ai cru l'avoir vu avec des yeux rouges!

- Donc tu penses qu'il est devenu un monstre ? Mais comment ?

- Cette famille de sorcier! Elle me parait bizarre!

- Si ce serait eux je pense que je le saurais! Je suis la première sorcière! La plus puissante! Je sais quand un sort est jeté!

Elena se tourna vers les jumelles :

- Votre mère est la sorcière originelle ?

- Sorcière je savais, mais je viens d'apprendre en même temps que toi que c'était l'Originelle! répondit Alex

- C'est pour ça que tu peux changer de formes quand tu veux ? demanda Damon

- Oui!

- Mais les sorcières sont les servantes de la nature et nous, nous sommes des erreurs de la nature! Tu ne peux pas être une sorcière! intervint Alyson

- Sauf si on est la fille de la sorcière Originelle! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, le sort que j'utilise pour me transformer est le seul que je peux utiliser, les autres je n'y arrive pas, donc je ne me considère pas comme une sorcière!

Elena essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation des adultes : la mère des sœurs semblait dans une genre de transe.

- Effectivement, ils ont lancé un sort sur ton fils! finit-elle par dire

- Ce n'est pas mon fils! Mais que lui ont-ils fait ?

- Punis pour avoir tué leur fille je pense, ils l'ont transformer en ... Vampire!

- Et comment peut-on le tuer ? demanda Mickael

- On ne peut pas le tuer! intervint la mère de Klaus et Elijah

- Ce n'est plus notre fils!

- On peut le tuer avec un pieu en bois! dit la mère des jumelles

- Parfait!

- Pas n'importe lequel Mickael! Avec le chêne dont les sorciers se sont servit pour créer le sort!

Alexia scruta la pièce, Elena essaya de voir ce qu'elle cherchait mais ne compris pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alex ? demanda-t-elle

- Je sais a qui appartient ce souvenir! lui répondit-t-elle

- A qui ?

- Regarde là-bas! lui dit-elle en lui désignant un coin de la pièce.

Ils s'y tournèrent tous et virent un jeune garçon d'environs 11 ans, les yeux bruns et des cheveux noirs.

- Nathan, votre petit frère ? devina Elena

- Ouais! répondit Alex.

Puis sans prévenir elle se précipita à l'extérieur.

- Où TU VAS ? lui hurla sa soeur

- Laisse Alyson! J'y vais! lui dit Damon en suivant Alex

Il suivit la jeune fille à vitesse vampirique. Elle s'arrêta devant un grand arbre et sauta dedans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le vampire

- J'arrache une branche! T'a entendu non! C'est le moyen de nous tuer moi et Klaus de manière définitive!

Elle sauta et attérit juste devant Damon, une branche en main.

- Bon, vite, retournons chez les autres avant que nous soyons coincer ici pour toujours!

Ils retournèrent chez Elena et Alyson. La lumière venait d'apparaître. Mais cette fois après le trou noir, ils étaient de retour dans le salon des Salvatore, au milieu du cercle, avec Bonnie qui tenait la main de Stefan l'air d'avoir fait un sortilège.

- Alors ? demanda Stefan en fixant Damon

- On va le crever ce connard! répondit Alex

Voilà! Comme promis avant 2012 :D Donc voilà, passez un bon Nouvel An et ... à L'ANNÉE prochaine!


End file.
